Hail Storm
by CTP365
Summary: I sighed as I pressed my back into the door, I was suddenly blinded by the hallway light turning on, when my eyes focused  to the brightness Em was standing in the middle of the hall, he had a murderous expression on his face.  "You're late..."
1. Allowance

~Bella's POV~

I slammed my biology text book shut with a little more force than necessary, I stared at my hand for a moment spread out on the cover, my fingers taut with frustration.

"Edward...I wasn't asking permission, Angela and I are going to Port-Angeles to see a movie on Friday and Charlie is going to come with us!"

His Topaz eyes flamed with the irritation that I knew was eating away at him but I had to take a stand, I couldn't allow him to continue dictating everything I did based on his obsessive need to keep me in one piece, it wasn't like he wasn't allowed to be there I had invited him along, just because Alice had a vision of Friday being sunny keeping Edward indoors didn't mean everything would turn out badly!

"Absolutely not Bella...I won't have you out of my sight not even for a couple of hours!" he trailed his fingers from my temple to my jaw which made me shiver involuntarily.

"Stop trying to distract me Edward...I am not changing my mind, and if you do anything to stop us from going, I won't be the funnest human to be around for the next little while..." I stared up at him with just as much intensity as I was receiving and I refused to blink...of course he would win the staring contest because he had no physical need to blink but that didn't stop me from trying...

He blew cold air between his lips and raised his eyes to the ceiling before speaking to me.

"Bella...I wish you could see my side of this, to save an argument I am going to consult with Alice on this matter before I deci-" a sharp buzzing noise cut him off and I smiled to myself as he answered his phone.

I watched as his lips moved next to the mouthpiece but I could hear no sound, he raised his eyebrows and looked at me before nodding and handing me the phone.

"Alice would like to speak to you Bella" I couldn't help but smile wider as I took the phone from Edward's outstretched hand and placed the cool plastic to my ear. "Alice?" there was a short pause on the other end of the phone before I heard the wind chimes of her voice. "You and Angela are going to love the movie, and you are going to have Italian for dinner...Bella..." I couldn't help but hear concern in her voice as she said my name I felt my brows draw together and the smile drop off of my face..."What is it Alice?" Her voice sounded almost far away before I heard the beep of the disconnected call.

I handed the phone back to Edward and he gave me a questioning look. "What did she say?" I didn't quite understand why she'd said it I thought she understood that I already knew I guess it was because of the fact that Edward and I were having a disagreement and she wanted me to remember that he was only concerned about me. I shrugged as I looked up at him. "She said that she just wants me to know that you all love me very much"

Edward looked confused and then shrugged himself and then started laughing. "She is probably going to drag you out on Thursday to by the perfect outfit and wants you to remember that before you get too mad at her." I laughed as I realized the possibility of this outcome and sat back down at my desk to open up my biology text book again.

I was working for another hour and a half before everything was finished and I was wrapped up in my quilt on the bed cuddled into Edward's side.

He was humming my lullaby into my hair and I was beginning to drift off when suddenly I felt him shift and I was alone on the bed, my curtains fluttering at my open window. I jumped when Charlie appeared in my doorway.

"Hey Kiddo I ordered a pizza so you don't have to worry about cooking for us tonight, oh and Alice called, you have my permission to go tomorrow, don't know why you were nervous about asking, I know it's a school day and all but you're allowed to play hookie once in a while" With that he left and I was left utterly confused and suddenly the pixie herself was standing in the middle of my room.

Before I could blink she was on my bed and bouncing up and down. "Bella I am going to find the most perfect outfit for you! EEE I am SOOO excited thank you for agreeing!" and just as quickly as she had arrived Alice was gone and Edward was perched at my desk shortly after with an 'I told you so' look on his face. "Go get something to eat Bella, you will need your energy for tomorrow" he then kissed my forehead and was gone.

~Edward's POV~

I was getting increasingly irritated at Alice for being so determined that Bella's trip to Port-Angeles happened but if Bella really wanted to go spend the evening with her dad and one of her best friends, I really couldn't stop her, that would only make her unhappy with me.

The house came into view and I entered and went straight to my piano and began composing a new song to emulate my feelings of the moment.

~Rosalie's POV~

I could feel an unease settle around the house, I know that I am no Jasper but he could be projecting this feeling of dread but who had these feelings for him to read in the first place? I glanced around at my family and they were all pretty relaxed, Edward was composing on the piano, Esme had her nose in an interior design book, Carlisle writing in his journal, Emmett yelling at the referee on TV, Alice was looking in a fashion magazine and Jasper was flipping through an old journal of his from his confederate army days.

I bent my head back down to the masterpiece in front of me and smiled to myself as I finished the top coat on my shiny red toenails.

I heard him approaching but didn't look up until I felt a slight pressure on top of my head, I looked up into the golden eyes of my love and smiled as he bent to lay a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I expected him to continue down the side of my face to my jaw then my lips as he usually did but he simply returned my smile with a sad on of his own and nodded towards our family then gestured towards the door and began walking at a human pace until I followed him.

"Em...what's going on?" He didn't answer me until we were quite a distance away from the house, he turned to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Rose, I love you, I have for a long time, that is never going to change, but all day I haven't been able to shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen to our family...the feeling that we are going to be torn apart in some way, I just...I'm so scared Rose...I don't know what to do" To see the person that I felt to be the strongest of us all, so worried put me on edge.

"I feel it to, I just don't know what or when, but something is coming and it's not going to be a pleasant surprise when it does, we need to speak to Alice to see if she has seen anything." Emmett nodded and took my hand and we ran back to the house together, Alice was waiting for us when we got back, all activity in the house had stopped and everyone was seated at the dining room table.

~Alice's POV~

I felt bad to be lying to everybody, it was especially hard to keep Edward from seeing the truth and even worse to lie to Jasper about my conflicting emotions but it had to be this way nobody could know what was going to happen before it occurred, if anyone but me did anything to prevent it from happening, more than a few of us would die, it was already heartbreaking enough knowing that if we did anything we would all be gone but that if I did nothing I was more or less choosing to let two people in my family die...

_*Flash Back*_

_We were frozen in place all of us we couldn't move because we couldn't see, what was wrong! my skin crawled as I heard her bored child like voice I could see her face behind my blindness as I clenched and unclenched my fists, then I heard the sound of tearing skin and drinking, when it slowed and eventually stopped, that was when the screaming began, shrill and continuous... the source of these heartbreaking screams wasn't known to me because I couldn't see, then what came next was most heartbreaking to me I heard the sharp keening sound of vampires being torn apart, from what I could tell the noise came from behind and in front of me so they were attacking my family ! I tried to move but found myself bumping into Esme who was trying to move about as well, then I felt the warmth from the fire, I heard murmuring and another scream as my vision began to fade away from me..._

"_Alice...Alice what did you see?" Jasper was hovering over me a worried expression on his face, he had felt all of the emotions i had emitted while having my vision._

_I almost told Jasper but as I opened my mouth to speak I was taken over by another vision..._

_It was the same except for there was more vampires being torn apart in this vision my sight came back to me but I could do nothing my family was in pieces around me when I looked at my feet I saw jasper's body strewn on the ground I sank to my knees as I felt a sharp pain in my neck then the searing heat of the fire enveloped me and all went dark..._

_I was shaking after this second vision and looked into my love's eyes and put a nervous smile on my face. I couldn't tell him the truth of my first vision or the second would come to fruition and I just couldn't let that happen, I couldn't lose Jasper, that would be my end._

" _Well you know how Bella wants to go to Port-Angeles on Friday if she drives, there will be a horrible accident, I will talk her into letting Charlie drive, nothing bad will happen then..."_

_*End Flashback*_

"So Alice...have you seen anything in your visions that might explain this dread that we have all been feeling today?" Carlisle's voice was smooth and full of respect as he questioned me, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"It's nothing big I saw Bella driving herself, Angela and Charlie to port Angeles on Friday and getting into a bad car acci-" I heard Edward's jaw snap shut as he released a ow growl.

"That. Is. Not. Nothing. Alice" He was angry with me and i understood why but he had cut me off and that made me ticky i sent him special words in my mind to let him know to be more patient, he relaxed a little as I cleared my throat.

"As I was saying if Bella drives there will be a really bad car accident, but if Charlie drives, all will be fine! I am gong to take Bella shopping in Seattle tomorrow and explain this to her so she knows to let her dad drive them all"

Jasper visibly relaxed at the same time as everyone else in the room must have, I couldn't help feel a little guilty about lying and I knew Jasper felt that but I didn't look up to meet his curious gaze.

Early next morning

~Bella's POV~

Somebody was shaking my shoulder but I refused to open my eyes, I was tired and I knew from the lack of light that it couldn't be any later than four in the morning so I groaned and tried to roll over but the hand on my shoulder was firm.

"Bella! Stop being difficult you know you are going with me today whether you walk to the car yourself or I drag you so get up and get dressed your clothes and toiletry bag are already in the bathroom..." I peeked through my eyelids to look at Alice who was perched on my bed staring at me, as usual she was perfectly dressed her hair neatly coiffed and she was just...as usual...perfect.

"Ugh Alice please, just fiiiive more minutes pleeeeaaase?" I knew whining was immature but my sheets were comfy. Alice pouted down at me and shook her head.

"We have three and a half hours of driving to do Bella after you get showered and dressed and have something to eat it will already be five thirty and I want to spend the whole day just you and me, there won't be any sun today so it is going to be perfect now stop ruining it and get up!" before Icould even agree she smiled, thanked me and skipped out of my room.

I groaned as I rolled off the bed and started shuffling towards the bathroom, before climbing into the shower I inspected the clothes that Alice had chosen for me, I didn't recognize them and for good reason, they still had the tags on them, they weren't totally horrible, the jeans were from a store that it cost more money to breathe in than buying a regular pair of jeans would, the tank top was a red wine coloured silk but she had given me a nice white zip up hoodie sweater that fit my style perfectly..well that's a lie it wasn't as loose as I would have liked it but it was nice.

I turned on the shower and stepped in, enjoying the hot water as it began running down my back.

~Alice's POV~

If I could cry I would, my best friend was upstairs in the shower getting ready for a day out with me...the last day we would have together for a very long time, but everything was going to be fine once it was all over and Bella would be a stronger person because of it, choosing between that and the deaths of everyone I loved made this seem like the obvious choice. I would not regret this!

I heard the shower turn off and it was another ten minutes before she made her way slowly down the stairs, she hadn't put up any fight about what I had chosen for her to wear because I went through twenty outfits and almost just as many visions trying to find the one that would cause the least fuss, luckily I liked this outfit and Bella looked great! She should really consider wearing clothes that showed her figure more, I know for a fact that Edward would appreciate it though he would never tell her how to dress to please himself.

After Bella ate I put her dishes in the sink and brought her outside to my car, I ran my fingers gently over the glossy yellow paint before opening Bella's door for her and running around to the other side, I was disappointed that I would have to adhere to the speed limits all the way there though. Yesterday afternoon had been filled with visions of police lights flashing and me pulled over at the side of the road with a mortified Bella in the passenger seat.

I could see how nervous Bella already was at the idea of me driving, I sent her a mischievous smirk and poked her gently in the ribs.

"Don't worry Bella...I'll behave"

And just for a bit of show I accelerated quickly out of her driveway but regained a more modest speed as I came to the end of the road.


	2. Dinner and a Show and Murder

**A/N Hello everyone, sorry about the short first chapter I was just really excited to get this story going, I promise this chapter will be longer and is packed with a little more drama and reviews would be much appreciated I hope you will enjoy my story from start to finish.**

**Also just want to note that i don't own twilight, though whenever I am asleep Emmett is all mine!**

~Bella's POV~

I flopped onto my bed after hauling all of the shopping bags I could manage up the stairs, the scary thing is, Alice was bringing the rest of them in through the window, I figured I probably had enough clothes now to keep a small department store in business for at least three months.

A tap at my window shook me out of my thoughts and I stumbled my way over to open it, I was suddenly on my backside with a mountain of shopping bags tumbling in on top of me.

"Bella, you have no idea how much fun I've had today, but you need to go to bed now because you have school in the morning and then your trip to Port-Angeles in the late afternoon so go shower and go to bed I will put all of these away for you!" I shook my head as I dug through the mountain of bags to find the one I was looking for, I pulled out a pair of black fleece pyjama bottoms and a purple tank top before heading into the bathroom scooping up my toiletry bag on the way.

After my shower I cuddled up under my comforter to the sounds of hangers sliding and drawers opening and closing and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

After school the next day

After a very long and boring day Angela and I sprinted for my truck which for me was a daring feat, I only stumbled a couple of times, but Angela still beat me there and was doing her 'Queen of the world' dance and rubbing it in as we both giggled and tried to catch our breath.

I suddenly felt two icy cold arms wrap around my middle and I turned into the kiss that Edward had waiting for me. I had the feeling that he didn't want to let go so I put my palms flat on his chest and applied a slight pressure knowing I couldn't move him unless he wanted to be moved. He did step back just slightly but kept his arms around my torso.

"Be safe my Bella...'' I stretched up on my toes to give him another kiss and I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll see you tonight Edward, I love you"

With a quick kiss on the forehead he turned and was striding back to his car, I climbed into the cab of my truck and was faced with Angela and a longing sigh escaping her lips.

"What you two have is so...magical, I only hope that I can find someone as sincere as Edward one day, you are so lucky Bella" She smiled and clipped the buckle of her seat belt closed and sat back for the short ride to my house.

My truck roared to life as usual just as I saw his silver Volvo slow down just slightly in front of me I wiggled my fingers in a goodbye wave and he sped off.

~Angela's POV~

I sat quietly at the kitchen table as I watched Bella and Charlie arguing about which vehicle we were going to take.

"Dad I am seriously not going to ride to Port-Angeles in the cruiser _somebody_ is going to have to sit in the back! lets just take my truck pleeeeease I just filled it up yesterday it's good to go!"

Charlie huffed and crossed and un-crossed his arms for the fifth time...

"Alright Bells, if it means so much to you we will take your truck, you still sure you want me to drive it though?"

Bella nodded and handed over her keys, an hour and a half later we were pulling into a parking lot at the restaurant we would be eating at later near the movie theatre.

"Hey look Bells this place has the same name as you!" Charlie was pointing excitedly to the sign of the building in front of us. 'Bella Italia'  
_

~Bella's POV~

I knew full well that this place had the same name as me, this was where Edward and I...well just me actually, ate together for the first time, after he rescued me from those horrible guys, I did my best to suppress the shiver that ran up my spine. Instead of saying any of this I pretended to look surprised and laughed.

"Wow it does! That's so cool! I can't wait to eat later!" With that we all hopped out of my truck and began walking east on First Street towards the Lincoln theatre.

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, I felt like I was being watched, or followed and considering what happened here, it wasn't good to be feeling that way, Angela must have noticed my wandering gaze and bumped her hip into mine making me jump and almost trip myself. Laughing she helped me keep my balance.

"Are you okay Bella you keep looking back like someone is going to jump you!" She giggled but if only she knew just how close it had come to that when her and Jessica were trying on prom dresses.

I banished the thought from my head and put a smile on my face. "Nah just thought I saw someone I knew, don't think it's them though."

Angela accepted my answer and continued forward with Charlie and I toward the theatre.

"I always hate how long these lines seem to go on for!" Angela was attempting to mutter under her breath as she tapped her foot. Concession lines were never my favourite part of the movie experience either but we opted to do the movie first instead of eating so we were hungry.

"Girls why don't you go in and watch the previews, I'll wait in line and bring the snacks in with me."

Now I knew Charlie didn't absolutely want to watch the movie that Ang and I had chosen but he was being really great about the snacks too so I wasn't going to let him pay for them. I slipped a couple of twenties out of my wallet and handed them to him.

"Thanks Char- uh dad, we'll see you in there! Save you a good seat promise!" Before he could object to the money I gave him, Angela and I took off towards the auditorium that the movie was showing in.

~Unknown POV~

I watched as they entered the theatre, they were safe for now, I would come back shortly when it was less crowded so as not to be seen to... check up on the situation...

~Charlie's POV~

I hated stepping over people why did they have to choose right in the very middle? Seriously I had all of this stuff in my arms and now I need to climb into and over people's laps just to get to my seat. At that moment Bella looked up at me and I was looking at the warmest smile in the world, her chocolate brown eyes were simply dripping with happiness and I couldn't stay grumpy, I shuffled past the last few people and hunkered down into my seat as I passed out the snacks to the two girls on either side of me.

"Here ya go Bells, I hope there is enough butter on the popcorn for you Angela, here's your coke Ange-" "SSSSSSHHH" Somebody in the back of the theatre obviously likes the previews _way_ too much.

"Hmph" Guess I was back to being grumpy. I felt a pat on my arm and looked over at Bella who had a warm smile on her lips and an amused twinkle in her eyes and I was back to being not grumpy again.

About and hour and fifteen minutes into the movie I was starting to get antsy I'd had to go to the bathroom when we were lined up for tickets but I'd waited so that the girls could get lined up for snacks. I leaned over and whispered in Bella's Ear.

"Just going to the bathroom Bells, I'll be right back" She smiled at me and nodded then patted my arm again, I gently patted the top of her hand and got up to shuffle the other way now.

"S'cuse me, pardon, sorry, watch your feet, pardon, sorry s'cuse m-" "SSSSHHHH" "Humph" I turned back to look at Bella, her and Angela were laughing together about something on the screen. Ahh to be a carefree teenager again. I walked up the ramp and out of the auditorium into the lobby to find a bathroom accidentally bumping into one of those Gothic looking kids on my way. "Sorry Kid"

Now where is that bathroom?

~Bella's POV~

Angela and I had tears in our eyes by the time the movie was over we were holding our sides because they hurt from laughing, it only took us a moment to realize that Charlie hadn't come back from going to the washroom, we figured he just hadn't liked the movie and would be waiting out in the lobby so we went out there and waited for it to clear.

"Oh my gosh Bella when that guy- and then he- hah aha it was hilarious!"Angela was going over her favourite scenes of the movie and I shared a few of my own but I was keeping an eye out for my dad, I tried dialling his cell phone number but after a few rings it went to voice mail.

"Ang, Charlie isn't answering his phone..." Angela put her hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Maybe he's waiting for us outside the lobby is pretty crowded" She did have a point, we started making our way over to the door when my phone started buzzing in my hand, it was a text message from charlie.

_'Had to run and get something, go to restaurant without me, meet you outside theatre later'_

"Oh, Angela, Charlie just texted me he had to run and grab something, told us to go to dinner without him and he'd meet us back here" I shrugged as she gave me a confused look we were thinking the same thing _'what would he need to grab during the middle of a movie?' _ "Your guess is as good as mine Ang, Oh well lets go get food so that we don't keep him waiting too long if he gets back here before we finish" With that Angela and I linked arms and started walking west on First street to the restaurant.

"Hello welcome to Bella Italia, table for two?" The waitress was pretty and had one of those too friendly smiles that I just knew I was going to get tired of fast. "Yes Please, preferably a table by the window" The waitress nodded and brought us to our table. I didn't even open my menu I knew what I was going to get so it didn't seem necessary, but Angela had her nose buried in hers only to come up to say ooh or aah.

About ten minutes later our drinks arrived and our waitress apologized for the wait.

"So what are we having tonight ladies?" There's that smile, ignore it Bella.

"Yes I would like to have the Mushroom Ravioli please, Ang?" Angela smiled at he waitress while handing her, the menu.

"I will have the vegetarian lasagna please"

The waitress nodded as she gathered up my menu as well, crud, I should have handed it to her now I seem like a total jerk! I'll make sure to leave a really good tip!

"MMMM Bella you have to try this lasagna it is sooo good!" Angela pushed her plate towards me so I could spear a piece of her lasagna as I pushed my plate to her so she could get a taste of my ravioli.

We were busy mmm'ing when a group of guys walked by and wolf whistled at as, I was instantly on edge remembering that night.

"Are you almost done Ang? I don't want to keep Charlie waiting too long" My plate was empty as was Angela's but I didn't want to rush her if she wanted dessert.

She nodded her head and pushed her plate away. "I couldn't eat another bite even if I was forced to!" I laughed as I signalled for the waitress who brought over the bill $31.00 dollars wasn't too bad, I felt like Edward, putting a fifty in the folder and telling her to keep the change.

Angela and I left the restaurant and looked in the parking lot for my truck, it wasn't there so Charlie really must be waiting at the theatre for us. We started on our way back up the street as I tried calling his phone again, it just went to voice mail after the first ring.

"It's not like Charlie to turn his phone off, maybe something has happened to him Ang." I was starting to get scared but Angela put her arm around my shoulders and kept me walking.

"We're going to find him, stop worrying he's probably just trying to call you too" That was probably true, knowing charlie he got the wrong number and was having a five minute conversation apologizing to the poor person on the other end.

We reached the theatre but couldn't find my truck or Charlie anywhere, we stood around outside, me dialling his number over and over again, there were people going back and forth up and own the street making it hard to see if Charlie was amongst the crowd, so we went inside and sat in the lobby waiting for it to clear a little bit.

"Bella I'm sure he has just lost track of time, no need to worry!" Angela had her 'let's be positive' face on I couldn't bear to burst her bubble with the bubbling dread that was building up around my mushroom ravioli.

The crowd outside started to thin out and Angela and I went out to try and see if we could see him again. My truck was parked across the street, the relief that washed over me was only slight, I couldn't see Charlie in the cab, we walked over and sure enough Charlie wasn't there. The street was clear now, I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and dialled his number again, I heard his ringer from across the street and turned to look but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Angela do you hear that? I think it's his phone" The sound stopped as Charlie's voice message began playing in my ear, I began slowly crossing the street as I dialled again this time I definitely heard his ring tone and Angela and I followed it to the opening of an alley near the theatre.

My heart stopped as I saw Angela Run forward to Charlie who was laying in a heap at the cloaked figures feet, I was only slightly aware of a pressure in my shoulders and wrists as my arms were pinned behind my back, because Angela suddenly screamed in agony and dropped to the ground next to Charlie, her body twitching and thrashing with the pain I knew she had to be in

I knew who this was and they were here for me, this was my fault I made Edward let me come, I felt my knees give out but I was held up by the invisible force behind me.

~Alice's POV~

My head snapped up from the neck of the elk I had just been drinking from, I felt my eyes glaze over as the vision overtook me.  
_  
Charlie was on the ground at the feet of a small cloaked figure he wasn't moving but he was still alive he had a nasty purple bruise on his temple that showed he was easily overtaken by his assailant, I heard a girl scream in agony and saw her twisted figure fall to the ground next to Charlie._

Bella's face came into view she was petrified her heartbeat was hammering in her chest she would have sunk to her knees if it weren't for another cloaked figure behind her holding her arms behind her back.

The small figure standing over Charlie slowly slid the hood back from their face revealing crimson _eyes and white blonde hair pulled tight to the top of their head in a twisted bun._

Bella whimpered a name and the figure smirked.

"Jane"

~Edward's POV~  
_  
_Alice had her vision over thirty minutes ago, now the family and I were almost to where Bella was, we were just hoping it hadn't happened yet.

We could smell her now, we pushed ourselves to go faster than we'd ever gone before we rounded the corner just in time to see a cloaked figure grab Bella from behind and Angela drop to the ground and start writhing and screaming in agony, We charged forward but everything suddenly went dark.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I heard Esme whimper, apparently I wasn't the only one to be blinded, if i had a beating it heart it would have stopped at my realization.

"It's the Volturi! Alec is doing this!" As the words left my mouth I could hear a collective hiss escape my family.

~Emmett's POV~

I didn't like this nuh uh not at all! this wasn't gonna fly with me! Hell no!  
"Human sucking scum bags" I was clenching and un-clenching my fists but Couldn't see I would risk hurting my family if i attacked blindly I just couldn't do it I...ME...the bear...helpless...

~Alice's POV~

If I could cry I would be, this was my vision playing out exactly how I had seen it I could hear Bella's heartbeat, it was dangerously fast, if a healthy eighteen year old was to have a heart attack this would be one occasion that it was possible.

~Carlisle's POV~

I could hear the girl trembling with fear her screams had stopped, the pain was all in her mind so she wasn't feeling it now but she was afraid that if she moved it would come again, Bella gasped as Alec's smell washed over us, so he was here!

I heard Bella whimper and struggle slightly as I heard the synchronized swish of two cloaks, what was happening?

My question was quickly answered as I heard the sound of tearing flesh as the aroma of blood filled the air...

~Edward's POV~

_BLOOD! _ no, no not Bella's it's okay she's okay for now, wait Angela and Charlie! I could hear the other girl whimpering as her life force was drained from her, then all was silent but only for a split second, then her screams filled the air.

~Bella's POV~

"ANGELA! DAD! no no no this can't happen" I felt myself screaming over and over again I couldn't stop I tried fighting against the force behind me but was probably only succeeding in bruising myself even further, but I still continued to thrash and scream even as Jane approached me.  
"Now Isabella...you are acting quite childish, I don't have the time for childish people.., now if you could please be quiet we could get to the matter at hand...killing you"

I continued to thrash and scream ignoring what the creature in front of me had said, I couldn't turn my screams off I looked towards my vampire family away from the two bodies laying just inside the alley they were all frozen, blinking and trying to feel around carefully most of them with barred teeth Jasper was in a crouch ready to fight blindly if it came to that, Emmett, Strong brave, never afraid was shaking if he could cry I swear tears would be pouring down his face.

On and on I screamed I felt a pain in my face and neck as she grabbed my jaw and wrenched my head to face her.

"Shut up or we'll kill them all" I knew in my head I had to stop and I even started to quiet down but obviously not fast enough for her liking she flicked her wrist towards me and said something too quiet for me to hear, I was suddenly on my hands and knees on the side walk I tried calling for help but if anyone had been close enough to hear me scream they would have been here by now...

I heard more than felt a thud on my forehead, I can only guess the person that had been holding me was told to finish me off, I felt myself be hoisted up by my wrists as I was swung through the air and suddenly I was free! I felt like I was flying, then I heard the sickening crunch as I hit the brick wall on the far side of the alley, then the pain came, but I was out of screams I could only suffer the pain while I lay on the cold hard cement, then I heard it, the shrill noise of vampires being torn to pieces then it all went dark. 

**A/N I'm sorry if I am no good at this but I am actually enjoying writing this, If anyone could please R&R it would be amazing I would like to know what you want to read, and I will take requests into consideration!  
Thank you so much for reading!**

CTP365


	3. Clean Slate

**A/N I know I said the last chapter would be longer but that just felt like the right place to end it, sorry if you disagree with me, things take a little twist in this chapter, remember that the rest of the human world doesn't know about the vampire world...anyway here goes Chapter three!**

~Bella's POV~

I could feel the cold hard ground underneath my back, but I couldn't move, I felt my head roll to the side and the cold ground was now touching my cheek too. I tried to focus on the mouth of the alley but everything was hazy the purple smoke was filling the sky. I felt my heartbeat race, did they get the Volturi? Was that who was burning? A rush of relief filled me, and then I saw the two people laying crumpled on the ground, Angela and Charlie, they would be okay though Carlisle would save them.

As if hearing my thoughts the blonde Adonis came around to the mouth of the alley with four other figures in tow, they were slower, shoulders slumped, I could feel the sadness rolling off of them in waves, maybe Jasper was projecting.

"Edward..." The name came off my lips in a choked whisper and suddenly Alice was by my side, I felt her cool hand brushing the hair from my forehead and she was cooing soothing words into my ear.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella, I've seen it, it will all be okay..." I could hear her voice wavering I tried raising my head a little to try and look past her but she held it down gently with the hand on my forehead, which I could feel throbbing but the pain was only distant.

"Edwa-" Alice began shaking her head as she avoided my gaze, I felt my throat close and found it hard to breathe, Panic washed over the Pixie like girl's face and she called out a name, suddenly the Greek god I'd come to know as a second father was leaning over me he gently ran his fingers over my legs and arms then came to rest on my rib cage.

"She has a punctured lung and some broken ribs, her ankle is twisted quite badly and her collar bone on the left side is broken, take Esme and get help!" With that I felt a cold set of lips on my forehead and she was gone.

I pleaded with my eyes for him to tell me what was going on.

"Carlisle...who?..." He looked at me mournfully I could almost see the non existent tears coursing down his face, but I knew he couldn't cry...

"Edward and Rose...apparently they posed the biggest threat..." I felt myself begin to tremble and shake, this was me, my doing, my fault, if I had just not come today none of this would have happened.

"Charlie and Ang?" Again Carlisle shook his head, this time he rested a cool hand on my forehead.

"Bella I am so sorry, I will tell you though that they died feeling no pain..."

I felt something in my brain click and suddenly I was laying on the ground, alone, nobody around me, I could hear the muffled sound of sirens and shouting voices, I heard a smooth voice calming talking of a girl and what her injuries were.

I felt a warm hand on my cheek as a light shone into my eyes and I heard a muffled voice then there was a slight patting on my cheek as a young males face came into view.

"Isabella can you hear me?" I just looked at him confused, who was he talking to, I couldn't comprehend it. I just continued to stare at him blankly I felt my eyebrows draw together in confusion.

I was suddenly lifted onto a stretcher and could feel the uneven ground of the alley beneath the wheels, I saw a large brawny man leaning with his back to the wall eyes starring blankly ahead, the stretcher hit a particularly hard bump and I gasped in in pain, when I opened my eyes the man was walking next to the stretcher he was speaking so I focused on his voice, deep and baritone.

"Bells, you are going to be okay, we are going to pull through this, that's what they would want right?" He reached for my hand and I pulled it away I could feel my mind closing down but I managed to speak I didn't hear the words I said as the door to my mind slammed shut, I saw the pained expression on his face before my eyes closed and a wave of guilt hit me for making that beautiful man look so heartbroken.

~Jasper's POV~

I felt the sadness roll off of Emmett when Bella spoke before losing consciousness and just before her emotions went blank I felt a stab of guilt fly from her.

I looked at Emmet and he looked heartbroken and confused, he had just lost his love and his brother and now another member of his family wanted to know who he was?

Because those were her words before her eyes closed...

"Who are you people?"  
_

~Alice's POV~

I could hear the beeping of the machines hooked onto Bella monitoring her heart rate and the whoosh of the machine breathing for her, breathing with a collapsed lung would have been hard enough had she not slipped into a coma... this is how she has been for the three and a half weeks since the attack, my family was barely functioning we had already lost two of our family and we were now dangerously close to losing another... I thought I felt her hand twitch in mine and If I had a beating heart it would have skipped, but when I looked down at the broken girl on the bed she was just as motionless as she had been since brought to this room, but it was going to be soon, her leg was in a cast to ensure her ankle didn't move while it healed her ribs were set and she was bandaged to ensure those remained still and her arm was pinned to her chest so as to make sure she didn't move her collar bone to much while it healed also.

Physically she was lucky to have the few injuries she did after an encounter with the Volturi but emotionally she had lost more than any of us combined.

"Father, Best friend, true love and a sister...Bella I don't know if you can hear me but you need to know that it will all be better I've seen it in my visions... after you wake up you will be a new person...though you won't see me for a while...we will be there..."

I placed a gentle kiss on her bandaged forehead and glided silently out of the room as Carlisle, Esme and Emmett came in. Carlisle put a hand gently on my shoulder and I nodded, I'd seen in my vision that they were the ones present when she woke up...so I had to leave, I had to talk to Jasper so the family could be prepared for what came next...

~Esme's POV~

I gently clasped her hand in my own as I brought her fingers to my lips, my daughter, because that was who she was now, lay so still you'd think she was dead, if it weren't for the machines keeping her alive at the moment, she would be.

I hear the click and the sudden humming telling me that the TV had been turned on, Emmett sat in the chair on the opposite side of Bella's hospital bed.

Suddenly Bella's smiling face filled the TV screen and the reporters' voice delivered a bit of shocking news.

"_Tonight we bring you the story of the only survivor of a horrifying gang attack..." _

"_Isabella Swan a teen from Forks Washington was attacked one night almost fourweeks ago, it has just been made known to me that she is in a coma but in stable condition at a hospital here in Port-Angeles, Isabella was said to have been out with her father Charlie Swan who is the police chief in Forks and a friend Angela Weber a girl she knew from school, Her father and friend were the unluckiest of the victims , there is a candle light vigil being held for them tomorrow evening at the community centre here in Port-Angeles, the alley way where it happened was due to be the location, but with the fear of it being gang territory of the 'Gangster Disciples' the police have cautioned people to stay clear. Tim?"_

A male voice took the story over from there.

"_Thank you Janice, it has been confirmed that this was the work of GD members this symbol was found freshly painted in the alley right near the two murder victims"_

An emblem showing two crossed three pronged pitch forks with wings coming from either side appeared on the screen...how wrong these humans were but it was safer for them to not know the truth.

What we heard next made us freeze and we felt our dead hearts break a little more.

"_It has been said that if this young girl survives she will be in even more danger from the gang as she may be able to positively identify the men who attacked her... she will be placed in witness protection and moved to an unknown location... more news at eleven back to you Jan-"_

The TV clicked off as Emmett turned to look at Carlisle his eyes were saying the same thing that I was thinking, we can't loose her too we have to know where she'd be going, we have to follow her...  
_

~Emmett's POV~

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? After Edward and Rose I-" I felt my voice crack as the tears that I could not shed welled up in my throat, my beautiful Rose had been taken away, ripped to pieces by the Volturi and burned as I could do nothing but listen in horror.

I rested my large hand on the girl's shoulder, she looked so small under the blanket, hooked up to all of the wires, I jumped back a foot when she groaned and her eyelids twitched. MY eyes shot to Carlisle as the beeping on the heart rate monitor increased just slightly.

~Girl's POV~

I could hear voices off in the distance, hushed but rapid, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I heard the same name over and over again people were still confusing me for this Bella Girl, I had no idea who she was, heck I didn't even know who the hell I was!

"Ssssshh she's coming around, Emmett go get the nurse" I felt a breeze as the person did as they were requested. I opened my eyes slowly squinting against the light that filled the room from the neon bars on the ceiling.

"Where...am I?" I didn't know who would answer me but I jumped when a voice right next to me replied.

"You are in the hospital sweetheart, you were attacked almost four weeks ago" I turned my face to see who had spoken and I was instantly enveloped in the warmest, most loving gaze I had ever experienced.

I shook myself into reality, who was this person? Why was she sitting by my bed holding my hand? As I asked myself this last question I pulled my hand out of her firm but gentle grasp, I saw a pained expression enter her eyes but it was quickly replaced by concern.

"Alright everyone I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, this girl needs to be examined to determine the extent of damage her brain has taken." The firm voice from the door way sent a wash of relief over me, the doctor was there with a clipboard in hand.

I watched as the unusually beautiful couple glided from the room, before I knew it I was being wheeled down the hallway to have a cat scan done, all the while these people kept calling me Isabella I tried to make them realize that they ad the wrong girl and she was going to be pretty upset when she received this hospital bill.

A few hours later I was back in the hospital room with a tray of food on the wheelie table in front of me when a big brawny nurse with a mask over his face came in and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Alright Isabella I am here to ask you a few cognitive questions to try and help you remember what happened, okay?" I was really getting frustrated with everybody insisting I was this girl Isabella, why wouldn't I remember if I really was her or not?

But like a good little patient I nodded my head.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up earlier this morning?"

His voice was calm and soothing and slightly familiar to me, I had seen so many doctors this morning though that he was probably the one giving me the cat scan for all I knew.

I swallowed the mouth full of food I had been chewing and though hard for a second.

"Well I remember looking for somebody with this other girl and then I was waking up here, that's all I can remember I'm sorry" The doctor nodded and scribbled something on the clip board.

"I am going to say some names to you and then you tell me if you can remember anything about them okay?"

I nodded again as he looked closely at me.

"Charlie Swan..." I shook my head, I didn't know  
"Renee..." I shook my head again, I could feel a pricking behind my eyes, why couldn't I remember these people? I obviously used to know them.

"Angela Weber..." A single tear escaped the corner of my eye as I blinked and shook my head.

"Edward Cul-" "HEY! What are you doing in here!" there was an angry nurse standing at the door way and in a flash the man was gone and out the door...Why was my heart racing so much it's not like I had been afraid of him, he'd seemed nice enough, heck I thought he was a doctor what's more safe than that?

The nurse approached me with a concerned look on her face.

"Miss. Swan...I know you don't remember anything about who you are or what happened to you, your cat scan shows severe damage to the frontal lobe on your brain this effects your memory it is almost like someone has taken a slate and wiped it clean of all information, but you _were_ attacked and you _did_ see your attackers, for your safety you need be protected...some people from the FBI will be here shortly to escort you to a safe location, where no body will ever hurt you like this again." with that she patted my arm and strode out of the room.

~Alice's POV~

I told everyone about how Jasper had already called some of his connections so we knew where Bella would be going, shortly after Carlisle and Esme went back to Forks to begin ending our life there, Carlisle called the hospital and explained that with what has happened he needs to be there for his family who was heavily effected by this tragic event.

Esme was already in Ketchikan Alaska preparing the new house for us, the house that Bella would be moved to was just across the street, Jasper had exhausted his resources in finding out the information that he had, we still did not know what her alias would be or if she would have somebody living with her, we hoped for selfish reasons that she would be on her own.

I felt my eyes glaze over as I succumbed to another vision.

_Bella had cut her hair it was layered nicely to frame her face, her eyes were different too, much lighter than her chocolate brown, she looked stunning in the clothes she had on and they weren't anything special just some skinny jeans and a light blue T-shirt but still she'd give any model a run for their money. _

_She smiled as someone approached her, she extended her arms and warmly hugged me, she then turned and took the hand of someone standing just out of what my vision was showing me but he had a slightly tanned complexion to his skin so it was nobody of my kind, at least she would be finding love I guess..._

I blinked rapidly as the vision faded away and my face exploded in a smile "Bella and I are still going to be friends!" I clapped my hands together as I finished packing the last box from Jasper and I's room.

We would be meeting her in just a little under a week, we knew where she would be working which was good also, it was a day job so it would be easier to supervise her at night and she was only on a part time schedule so only three shifts a week four hours per shift as per her request...well at least that is the impression the manager at the restaurant was under, best of all Jasper had a 'nice chat' with his friend Jenks and Emmett was now part of the group from the government sent to watch over Bella he was actually one of the main contacts. It cost a disgusting amount of money to be able to pull that off but she was worth every penny not to lose. With his buff build and easy going manner Emmett would fit right in with these guys.

~Emmett's POV~

I felt stupid in the monkey suit that they made me wear but the sunglasses and ear radio that I had to wear made me feel so cool! But I have to keep my head on straight we are here to protect Bella, she didn't recognize me when I was their for her briefing on the new life she was about to enter...

*_Flash Back*_

"_You will now be known as Alicia Ann Carter, your parents are Mary-Lou and Steve Carter, they are dentists in Wyoming you came out here because you love the snow and Alaska was the most peaceful place you could think about going to while on a soul search."_

_Bella had looked slightly amused at being told who she was going to be I could almost hear her roll her eyes as the guy told her she would have a dog, one of her choice, and that one of the contacts would be stationed with her at all times...her mouth opened with an audible popping noise at the last statement._

"_So you are telling me that some strange man that I don't even know is going to be living in the same house as me? What's the cover? Brother? Uncle? Boyfriend perhaps?" Her voice was beginning to drip with sarcasm and the agent giving her the briefing was getting quite impatient with her._

"_Miss you can call him your fiance for all I care but he will be staying with you, now you will be working at Annabelle's Keg and Chowder house it is a restaurant attached to a hotel, you don't start until the week after you arrive but I would like for you to go in beforehand for orientation. Now for your transportation we have a list of cars for you to choose from..." he slid a bundle of papers towards her, each page had a picture of a car and it's description._

"_Well I would kind of like an SUV of some kind, as for the dog I would like a Bernese Mountain dog"_

_She looked a little overwhelmed as the agent finished the briefing and then utterly shocked when they told her she had to change her look._

_She didn't have to do it right away but the sooner she decided what she wanted to do the better..._

_*End Flashback*_

And that is where I was now sitting next to Bell- um Alicia or Allie as she decided she preferred, did she really not recognize me? I was positive that she really didn't remember who she herself was but I spoke to her before she slipped into the coma, she'd seen my face, I'd spoken to her multiple times while she was under but... nothing.

We were scanning through the internet at pictures of what she wanted to change her look to, she had already decided on blue contacts to have blue eyes, and we were choosing between her going blonde or dying her hair black and cutting it to a bit below her shoulder blades,_much shorter than the brown hair that currently sat just below her waist_, with nice layering around the face. She finally chose the latter of the two much to my relief I didn't think blonde would suit her very well.  
_

~Allie/Bella's POV~

I settled into the seat on the air plane, our flight had been delayed for seven hours so instead of leaving at three in the afternoon it was nearly ten thirty before we started taxi-ing down the runway, Em as he told me to call him was the contact that had been chosen to stay with me, I suppose I could learn to like him if he didn't scare me with how enormous he was, he had to have been at least 6'6" and his arms were as big around as my entire body! Well not literally, but he was huge!

"So when do you want to get your dog Allie?" the voice next to me made me jump I was to busy staring at him to notice when he turned his head to look at me when he flashed a quick smile I blushed and ducked my head down.

"I don't know, whenever I guess" He smiled as he buckled his seat belt and leaned back to enjoy the flight.

I was startled awake by a hard bumping, I stopped a scream in my throat as I realized that no, we weren't crashing, we had simply arrived and landed while I was asleep.

"Was I out for the whole plane ride?" I still felt groggy as Em nodded and guided me off the plane and over to the luggage carousel, I didn't even remember going through customs, I had a new everything I had a passport, drivers license, birth certificate all telling me that I was someone who I was told I wasn't when I couldn't even remember who I _really_ was.

We exited the terminal and I pulled my parka hood close around my face to block out the biting chill...

"I _so_ do _not_ like the cold..." I couldn't help but leak a bit of bitterness into my tone, first of all I wasn't asked where I wanted to go, if I'd had the choice I would have chosen somewhere warm, but no I was sent to the land of 'lets freeze our butts off it'll be so much fun!'

We walked down the side walk and into a little parking lot and there was my car, a beautiful navy blue ford explorer, I climbed into the passenger seat because I had no idea where the heck I was going, Em loaded the luggage in he back and climbed into the driver's seat. I couldn't wait to get to the house, I was so exhausted I could sleep for days.

I curled up in the seat and leaned my head on the cool glass of the window, I wasn't going to fall asleep, just looking out the window I vaguely remember being on a ferry for a short while before we started turning up an down streets eventually we pulled into the drive way of a beautiful home it wasn't massive but it wasn't small either, it had big bay windows in the front which was awesome, I couldn't help but feel a little excited, I looked across the street to see a small but pretty woman carrying a box from a very expensive looking car, she pulled one hand away from the box with ease and waved back, I raised my arm in a greeting as well and she disappeared inside her house.

"Come on Allie best to get inside it's cold out" Em had his hand pressed into my lower back as he ushered me inside.

"I am perfectly capable of entering a house myself thank you very much!" I wasn't really mad at him just tired and frustrated and confused about _everything _that was happening to me, I couldn't remember who I was and the FBI was telling me I had to pretend to be someone that I wasn't, It made it easy that I didn't know who I was so I couldn't accidentally forget and tell someone I was me.

I groaned as I felt the headache wash over me, this was all too much, I walked up the stairs to the second level and found the room I assumed to be mine it was fairly girly without being frilly, lots of purple, I didn't know why but it made me feel more comfortable to know that the walls were my favourite colour...wait... _Was _purple my favourite colour? I couldn't remember but I liked it so it must be.

Clothes and all I flopped down onto the bed and fell quickly into a restless sleep.

~Jasper's POV~

The waves of exhaustion, confusion and frustration were just rolling off the girl as she slept, twisting every which way in her sheets creating a tangled mess, her now shorter hair was damp and stuck to her face in some places.

I tried my best to send out a calm feeling but she suddenly shrieked and bolted upright in the bed, I flew out of her window before she could turn the light on and see me, I stayed just outside of her window perched on the balcony and waited as I heard Emmett forcing himself to stay at a human pace as he charged up the stairs.

~Emmett's POV~

She had been restless since she went up to her room, I could hear her tossing and turning in her sleep and I could feel Jasper trying to calm her down I had just turned off the TV to go up and check how my brother was holding up when I heard her suddenly start to shriek, I nearly flew up the stairs and into her door which would have frightened her even more, how could I explain being there a mere second after the scream had left her lips?

I knocked while opening her door to find that the lamp on her bed side table was switched on and her sheets were on the floor, she had her knees pulled up and her forehead resting on them.

She looked up at me with tears glistening in her eyes, she choked on her own words as she tried to speak, I rubbed her back as she laboured through the coughing spasm that shook her small frame.

"Em...Who am I? I keep having these dreams of faces I have never seen before, and then you are there but you aren't you but I don't remember who you are in the dream...it's so confusing.."

I didn't have an answer for her so I just patted her arm and picked the sheets up off the floor, I helped her straighten the bed up and watched as she crawled under the sheets.

"Good night Allie...Sweet dreams" In my head I wished Bella a good night too...where ever she was...

I knew the family was waiting for me downstairs as soon as I reached the landing, I walked into the room to see Jasper's pained expression and knew that everyone must be feeling the same sorrow as I was.

"Alice I think maybe tomorrow you should come over and introduce yourself to Allie, she's new here and having a friend may be nice for her." I smiled with appreciation at Esme, she always had the kindest heart and it was a great Idea!

Alice became excited and started bouncing up and down. "ooh I can go and get some pet supplies tomorrow for our cat! And that's when she can pick out her dog! I can see it, it's going to work out perfectly!" Alice's eyes had glazed over at the start of Esme's suggestion and she was quick to jump on the idea.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"One small problem Alice...We don't have a cat" The pixie smiled and danced her way out of the room giggling as she said in a sing song voice.

"Not yet!"

**A/N Alright this is what I have for now I will try writing more through the week, if you could review I would Greatly appreciate it!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Puppy Love

**A/N I am really excited about the response I have received on my story so far, it is really exciting considering that this is my first story, I hope that you are all enjoying it so far.**

**Still not owning twilight but a girl can dream right?**

~Allie/Bella's POV~

I woke up to the smell of food, not that I was ruled by food or anything but food was good...right? And besides I hadn't eaten since breakfast before getting on the plane yesterday...was it yesterday? What time was it?

"Holy Crap! its already noon?"

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Em standing at the stove pouring pancake batter into a frying pan.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

he turned to me with a shocked look on his face. But then it melted into a wide grin.

"Sorry Be- Allie, didn't know you wanted a wake up call, I'll remember that for tomorrow"

I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"What did you almost call me?"

The smile fell off of his face and he gestured for me to sit down, it didn't look like I was going to get an answer, and I was right he just put the plate of food in front of me and sat waiting for me to...what start eating?

"You _can_ join me you know just because you are sworn to protect me doesn't mean that you can't enjoy a hot breakfast too."

He suddenly started laughing so loud that it was hard to keep the smile off of my own face.

"What on earth is so funny?"

I tried glaring at him but I didn't succeed.

"Ahaha whew! I haven't laughed like that in a long time, sorry I wasn't laughing at you, just the look on your face you looked so...serious"

He said this last word with a mock scowl on his face.

"Well I am glad you find this so amusing...I however do not...are you going to eat with me or sit there with that grin on your face all day?"

He toned the smile down and shook his head.

"Nah I already ate while you were asleep, you were beat last night so I didn't want to disturb you until you were ready to wake up yourself"

He started to clean the dishes from cooking while I finished eating what was on my plate.

"I don't see an instant pancake mix anywhere...where did you learn to cook like that, you are _really_ good"

He puffed out his chest a little at my compliment and beamed a big smile.

"My mother taught me...well more she cooked and I watched over her shoulder and got in the way"

I couldn't help but laugh along with him this time.

"Well I could show you a thing or two about cooking so just watch yourself!"

I continued laughing but he was frozen staring at me.

"Well that is one thing you remember...that's good, it will get easier to remember things as time goes on."

I blushed and excused myself, I ran up stairs and into my room, crossing over to the closet I pulled out one of my giant suitcases and pulled out some clothes and a toiletry bag, I called down the stairs to Em before hoping in the shower.

"Going for a shower, if you want one speak up now or else you'll be showering with cold water"

I heard another laugh from downstairs before he relied.

"Nope did that before you were awake too!"

I shrugged and locked the bathroom door behind me, put my things down on the counter and started up the hot water and stepped into the stream.

As the water started to run warm I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and then stepped out.

Wrapping myself in a big fluffy towel I wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at myself in the mirror, I sighed as I slipped in my contact lenses to change my brown eyes to the cool blue that I needed to become accustomed to.

Being careful so as not to poke myself in the eye I put on my make-up, blow dried and flat ironed my hair and got dressed in my light blue skinny jeans white long sleeve cotton shirt and threw on a fashion scarf for an accessory.

I threw my toiletry bag just inside my bedroom door as I grabbed my new purse and headed down the stairs on the fifth step from the bottom my foot got caught behind the ankle of my other foot and I lunged forward, waiting for the floor to meet with my face I cringed but something icy cold had me around the waist, I opened my eyes and looked up, Em stood me upright and stepped back hands up as if in surrender.

I didn't remember seeing him on or at the bottom of the stairs when I started descending he must have been coming down behind me, why was he so freezing, the heat was at 20 centigrade...

"If you're cold you can turn the heat up you know, it's not illegal to make the government dish out for a heating bill once in a while..."

A small smile tweaked the corners of his mouth but he simply nodded and continued up the stairs where I heard a door close sharply.

"What's up with him?"

I was talking to myself as I entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple along with a bottle of water to stick in my purse.

I went back into the front hallway and called up the stairs.

"I'm going out to explore the surroundings I'll be back in a bit!"

I walked to the front door and opened it only to find myself face to face with the small woman from across the street, she was holding a foil wrapped package of some kind.

"Hi neighbour! I'm Alice I live across the street, I couldn't help but notice that you were new face around here!"

This woman had a lot of energy and my goodness she was gorgeous, and she had a very expensive taste in clothes, I looked down at myself and felt a little inferior to her with her model like figure.

"Um...I'm Allie I just moved here from Wyoming..."

I returned her smile though I knew it wouldn't be quite as dazzling as hers.

She smiled as she extended the package towards me.

"My mom made brownies and told me you would like them"

I smiled and took the foil brick from her gingerly.

"Why don't you come in Alice, I'll just go and put these in the kitchen"

She smiled and walked...no danced into the front hall, she was so graceful I was painfully reminded of my inglorious performance on the stairs and then blushed at the memory of Em holding me by the waist.

"Actually Allie I was about to go downtown to get a few things, did you want to come with me?"

I actually became excited this would be fun I could make a new friend and get a few things if I needed them.

"Sure that would be great!"

I closed the front door behind me and walked across the street with Alice and watched in awe as she climbed into the drier seat of the shiny black Mercedes.

"This is yours?"

I know staring was rude y this car was gorgeous! It was sleek, a little ostentatious but he beauty is beauty right?

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"No it's my fathers but he lets me use it whenever I want"

She flashed me another supermodel smile as I climbed into the passenger seat, I had barely clipped my seat belt and we were suddenly flying down the street, it was exhilarating but frightening at the same time.

We pulled up in front of what looked like a pet store and I got really excited, I could see if they had any dogs I liked here.

"What kind of pet do you have? Cat? Dog?"

She smiled and giggled at me obvious enthusiasm.

"None yet that is why I am here my parents have said we can get a cat, so I am here to get one and all of the accessories a cat could ever need!"

**A/N I am absolutely against animal cruelty and I just want it to be known that no animals were harmed in the making of this fan fiction...**

As we walked into the pet store I was instantly drawn to the back where the have those little boxes with the glass window looking in I say a Rottweiler puppy, a Poodle and-

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

They had a Bernese Mountain Dog puppy! I just about ran to the cashier and asked for assistance.

"I want him!"

I stabbed my finger against the glass at the puppy of my choice and in seconds he was in my arms licking my face and I was giggling uncontrollably. I scratched him behind his little ears and he cooed at me, if that is even possible for a dog, but it was the cutest noise I have ever heard in my life!

Alice laughed as she appeared around the corner holding a tiny bundle of ginger fur, the kitten looked up at me with wide surprised eyes and mewed making Alice and I saw awe, the puppy my arms however made a noise resembling a mix between a scoff and a snort, and I planted a firm kiss on top of his head and hugged him close, after buying leashes, food bowls etc Alice's car was loaded to bursting and I had a sleeping puppy on my lap and a purring kitten in my arms, Alice drove.

She pulled into her driveway and smiled.

"Take them over to your place, I'm going to take the stuff for Ella inside and then I'll bring your stuff over."

Now I'm not one to argue about carrying around cute fluffy animals so I nodded and walked across the street with a kitten supported with one hand and a puppy tucked under the other arm. I hit the door bell with my elbow and the look on Em's face when he opened the door was priceless.

Alice breezed in the door shortly after me and deposited my stuff in the front hallway, she scooped the kitten off the floor where she had wandered to and twirled slowly around the room hoisting the poor animal into the air.

I was on my stomach with my puppy sitting right in front of me staring straight at me, and we were deep in conversation.

"So what are we going to name you mister?"

_cute puppy gurgling noise_

"I could call you...Bear!" 

_snort/scoff noise_

"No? Hmm...I could call you Blackie?"

_puppy grunt _

"You aren't making this very easy boy..."

I stared at him directly in the eyes for a long time and a name suddenly popped into my head.

"I know I'll call you Jake!"

_puppy barking and wagging tail furiously_

I laughed as I looked up at Alice and Em both wearing mirrored looks of utter shock.

"What I'm not the dog whisperer, it was just sheer coincidence that he reacted like that"

Em shook his head in what appeared to be disbelief.

"Where did you get that name from?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It just kinda popped into my head...He looks like a Jake, Dontcha think?"

He nodded as a small smile played on his lips, my goodness he was really attractive right now. Whoa whoa pause! rewind! what did I just think about! he was here as his job! he is probably away from a drop dead gorgeous wife and three kids right now and I'm thinking about...wow ...nice one Allie...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went to the front hall and dragged the dog bed into the living right up next to the heating vent. And plunked Jake down right on top of the cushy rectangle.

~Emmett's POV~

I shook my head to clear it, that didn't just happen, I don't meant the whole her naming her new puppy after her former best friend whom she didn't even remember, no I was talking about what I just saw...Did Bella seriously just check me out?

I couldn't help the smile that wanted to spread across my face but I forced it back to an amused smirk.

Yea it felt good to be checked out but...not now...not ever again..not after...I couldn't even think about it without getting depressed.

I excused myself and went upstairs to my room where I lay down for a few hours just staring up at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes and I could see her face, my angel...I felt like somebody was squeezing my chest I couldn't breathe...not that I needed too, it just wasn't the best sensation in the world.

I looked to my door and then back to my window, deciding on the latter I opened it quietly and slipped out, I needed to hunt anyway and it would give me time to think.

~Alice's POV~

"Thank you so much for letting me spend time with you today, I really enjoyed it, since moving here I haven't made any friends"

I feigned shyness as I picked Ella up off the floor and cuddled her to my cheek.

Bella looked at me cocking her head slightly to the side with a small smile on her lips.

"You seem like the kind of person who would make friends easy...I can't imagine why..."

She scratched Jake behind the ears as she smiled up at me from the couch.

I started gathering my coat and scarf that I had been wearing and shot the girl on the couch another quick smile.

"Well I best be going, I told my parents I would join them for dinner"

I studied her face hoping, praying to see the tiniest hint of recognition and humour on her face I could almost hear her voice as she'd laugh and say _'Take a deer down for me_, but there was nothing she simply gave me an understanding nod and I began my exit, but remembered that I still had to 'introduce' her to the rest of the family soon.

"Oh my mum asked before I came back over, would you and Em like to join us for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure my parents and Jasper would love to meet you!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"I would love to come, but Em is his own person I will ask him later, here give me your cell phone number and I can text you as soon as I know"

I looked at the phone that she was extending towards me and smiled, I punched in my number and put a smiley face next to my name in her contacts.

"There you go, well I will see you tomorrow"

I wiggled my fingers goodbye as I tucked my jacket over the kitten to protect her from the wind outside.

~Allie/Bella's POV~

The cold wind whipped inside the door as Alice opened it to leave, I returned her wave then wrapped my arms around myself to rub my arms from the chill. I looked down at Jake and saw a fresh little puddle on the floor and his tail dropped as I scolded him.

"Jake no! That's bad! No peeing on the floor!"

I went into the kitchen to find some paper towels, bounty in hand I returned to the front hallway and knelt to clean up the mess.

"You are so lucky you're cute little man"

I rubbed Jake under the chin before hoisting myself up.

"I am going to go wash my hands and then I will bring you up to see my room!"

I laughed as he cocked his head to the side and made on of his puppy noises.

I turned and just about screamed when I came face to chest with Em.

"I didn't even hear you come downstairs! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

I pressed my hand over my racing heart as I weaved around him to throw out the soiled paper towel and wash y hands.

I was wiping my hands on a dish towel when I heard him approach this time.

"I am sorry if I frightened you, it wasn't my intention, we do have something to discuss though"

I felt my brows draw together in confusion as I waited for him to elaborate I watched his perfect lips move as he began to speak...I shook my head, what is _up_ with you Allie?

"Who am I to you?"

He looked pensive and stared at me from underneath his impossibly long lashes.

I was taken aback as I felt my mouth drop open.

"Excuse me?" His face quickly switched to one of horror as he realized how his words must have sounded.

"No no, god please, I'm sorry! What I meant was, what are we going to tell people when they ask who I am?"

I felt myself physically relax as I realized how dumb my reaction had been.

"Um... I don't know...Room mate from college/best friend joining me on my soul search through life?"

~Emmett's POV~

I did my best to hold back a laugh as she rolled her eyes on 'soul search' nodding my head I stood up and went to the sink, I'd cleaned Bella's breakfast dishes already this morning but I needed something to do with my hands.

"You want a cup of tea?"

I looked over my shoulder to see her nod her head.

"Decaf please" he voice was quiet as a whisper with the fatigue she must be feeling.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll bring it up to you when it's ready"

I flashed a quick smile accidentally dazzling her, I watched as she blinked rapidly and nodded, she hopped off the bar stool at the counter island where she'd sat down and scooped the waiting puppy up into her arms.

I heard her stumble once on the stairs and then continue on up to her room, I chuckled to myself as I turned back to the kettle as it began boiling the hot water.

"Still the same old Bella"

~Esme's POV~

"Oh Alice that is a fantastic idea! Thank you so much for thinking of it, now we can have a reason to see her!"

I knew I was being a little ridiculous but with everything that had happened I couldn't bear to be away from an of my remaining family, the fact that I hadn't seen Bella in over a week was hard enough, thank goodness Emmett stopped by earlier while Alice was out with Bella.

Alice had let me know that she was going to love the brownies that I had made for her, it made my still heart swell knowing that I could at least do little things like that for my human daughter, it made me happy.

"You are very welcome Esme..now how about Ella...do you think she is cute or what!"

I looked down at the sleeping ball of fur in Alice's lap and smiled...Ella..I just knew that she had named the cat after Bella but couldn't make the names quite the same.

"She is adorable Alice, absolutely adorable"

I craned my neck as I Carlisle entered the room, I smiled as he dropped next me me on the couch wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Alice I am very proud of you, you have been very strong throughout all of this and I admire that very much"

My daughter smiled at my husband and bowed her head in modesty.

"Thank you Carlisle, it means a lot that you think so much of me"

I smiled as I looked around at was left of my family, we were going to be okay, I could feel it in my cold heart, we had to be...for her sake.

~Jasper's POV~

I sat in the corner of the living room with my eyes closed, this was the most serene I had felt in quite a long time, the emotions coming off of my family were that of, contentment, excitement and pride.

The hair ball in Alice's lap was purring happily as she was scratched behind the ears.

How easily pleased animals could be, give then food and water and a little bit of attention and they were hopelessly in love with you and in most cases fiercely loyal...I guess they didn't differ from our kind all that much...except for the whole blood thing, we were also most the same, oh and the whole walking on all fours thing too...and the fur...well you know what I mean...

I laughed to myself as I realized I was having a dialogue with myself in my head and became curious as to what Edward would think.

The family glanced up at me with worried expressions on their faces as I projected the sudden stab of pain I felt at the thought of my brother, it had slipped into my mind, I'd forgotten.

"How is it that it's so easy to forget they're gone?"

Alice 's face showed her sympathy towards me as she glided over and wrapped her arms around my neck raining kisses all over my face,

"Because they lived and they left us with good memories of our time with them...focus on those my love..."

I kissed her back and leaned my forehead against her shoulder.

"I know Darlin' it's just so easy to forget the good stuff when I feel this sad...that is the only thing I envy Bella for at this moment...the ability to forget..."

~Allie/Bella's POV~

I stood facing the mirror, I had taken my contacts out and was staring myself in the eyes, willing myself to remember who I was.

I didn't hear him when he came in and jumped when I saw him move into the reflection above me.

"Hey"

He spoke softly as he set my cup of tea on the bed side table, he stared at me intently for a moment and a frown played gently at the corners of his mouth.

"You don't have to wear the contacts in the house if you don't want to..."

His voice trailed off as I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks, he also got such an intense look on his face whenever he mad a comment like that.

I shrugged my shoulders as I turned back to the mirror.

"I dunno I prefer myself with blue eyes, makes me feel prettier"

I stood and jumped as I felt a cold finger lift my chin, my head was now back so that I was looking him straight in the eyes...were they hazel?

No, they were like liquid gold or a topaz colour...the strangest eyes I'd ever seen, I couldn't look away, they looked so familiar. I'd almost forgotten where I was when he suddenly spoke.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I have met, your eyes suite you just fine, in fact they are the most stunning chocolate brown I have ever seen..."

I felt the flaming heat shoot up my face and as if he could feel it too he jerked his hand away.

"I uh- I'm...Well...goodnight"

With that he was striding away from me and then closing the door behind him softly, I released the breath that I wasn't aware I'd been holding and threw myself down on the bed.

I rolled my head over to look at Jake who was lounging at the foot of my bed.

"What is wrong with me Jakey...I haven't even known him for two whole weeks, one compliment and I'm mush..."

"..."

The puppy stared blankly back at me and I sighed in frustration.

I tested the tea with my lip and swore as the searing liquid burned.

"Ow Shit!" Oops, apparently I had a potty mouth now too.

I got up from my bed and pulled a pair of Pj shorts and a black long sleeved cotton shirt out of my drawer, I scooped my toiletry bag up off the top of the laundry hamper by my door and peeked into the hallway.

The coast was clear so I tip toed to the bathroom to have a hot shower before bed.

I wasn't very fond of the vanilla shampoo that had been left out for me, it was too cliche for a girl to smell of vanilla or lavender.

I made a mental not to go out and get something more fruity, that sounded like it would smell nice, maybe something like oranges or green apple, strawberry sounded nice too, actually preferable above other fruits.

I stepped out of the shower and threw on my pyjamas and wrapped a fluffy white towel up and around my hair, making a swirl of fabric that sat snug around my ears.

I stepped out of the bathroom just as Em reached the top of the stairs.

"I almost forgot, Alice and her family invited us over for dinner tomorrow, would you like to go with me?"

I couldn't help but melt when he smiled I felt a blush creep up my neck and suddenly the smile was gone from his face, replaced by a blank stare.

"Sure whatever, I guess that would be cool.." He turned quickly on his heel and retreated to his room.

Scowling at his back I huffed and stomped to my own room slamming my door behind me making Jake yelp in surprise.

"Sorry buddy I didn't mean to scare you...what the _hell_ got into him?"

I turned my lamp on and switched the main light off, snuggling under my sheets I unwrapped the towel from my head and threw it in the corner of the room, the damp tendrils of my hair fell around my face and onto my neck.

I shivered as I picked up my drink and sipped at it. Hmm, he may be bipolar but he makes a great cup of tea.

~Emmett's POV~

I felt bad for talking to Bella like that but, it wasn't right, this crush thing that was happening, it wouldn't end well for her, mainly because I was still in love with Rose and only saw Bella as a sister and second, although she doesn't remember him, she is still in love with Edward...

The rest of the week flew by without a hitch we went over to the 'Cullen's' house for dinner though I claimed I wasn't hungry I was just there for the company, I ended up later apologizing to Bella about how I'd spoken to her the other night, I blamed it on fatigue and though I could tell she didn't believe me she accepted the apology.

~Alice's POV~

I smiled as I used the cat dancer to Ella to chase her tail she was so cute! Her little pink nose sniffed at the air after she flopped over from being dizzy and I laughed, I felt the cat toy drop from my hand has the vision rushed in.

"_Miss. Carter what a pleasure to finally meet you, your previous employers had only great things to say about you, for today your shift will be at the bar, not very hard, slow pace, not really busy at this time of day but a few people do like coming and having a drink before lunch" The tall blonde smiled at her warmly as she gestured around the lounge which was covered in rich red upholstery and dark woods. _

"_If you have any questions, I'm sure Skylar would be happy to help" she gestured to the man who had just walked into the room, he looked to be about twenty-one and had piercing blue eyes, black wavy hair and a tanned complexion. He took Bella's hand in his and bent to press his lips to her knuckles, she blushed furiously and giggled. _

My vision left me with a big grin spread across my face, this was the guy from the other vision!

Bella was going to find the guy on her first day at work!

Eeee! I was so excited...wait! _Today _is her first day at work I looked out the window and saw that her vehicle was already gone!

"It won't be long now!"

I sang as I twirled through the living room and into the front hall, I closed the door softly behind me and went off to hunt.

~Allie/Bella's POV~

I arrived at work thirty minutes early and went into the front lobby, I was greeted by an attractive blonde woman with a kind smile, she introduced herself as Hanna and led me around for a tour.

"Miss. Carter what a pleasure to finally meet you, your previous employers had only great things to say about you, for today your shift will be at the bar, not very hard, slow pace, not really busy at this time of day but a few people do like coming and having a drink before lunch"

I looked around nodding as she spoke the room we were in was breathtaking.

It had dark red fabrics on all of the chairs which were framed with a really dark wood. I had tuned her out but quickly focused on what she was saying as I saw her gesture to somebody walking towards us.

"If you have any questions, I'm sure Skylar would be happy to help"

My mouth opened with an audible pop and I quickly snapped it shut. This guy was gorgeous! His black hair waved to just above his ears and his eyes were such a piercing blue I swear he could look right through me, and he had that kind of tan that would give the impression that he travelled a lot.

I extended my hand to shake his but instead he brought my hand to his lips which he pressed against my knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alicia"

I giggled as I pulled my hand away slowly..me..giggling...wow...just wow...

"You can call me Allie, everyone else I know does"

I dropped my hand as I realized I was twirling a section of hair repeatedly around it like some school girl with a crush trying to flirt, I mentally kicked myself.

The day flew by quite quickly, I was walking to my car at eight when I heard cursing from a couple spots over, I looked up and saw Skylar slam the hood of his car down and rake his hands through his hair. I walked over and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Need a ride anywhere?" He looked at me with what looked like relief in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to impose but that sounds like a good idea"

I laughed as I nodded my head towards my car.

"Hop in, where do you live?"

He gave me his address and I punched it into the GPS.

"So what brings a gorgeous girl like you all alone into this forgotten little town?"

I smiled at his attempt to hit on me.

"Well I really like cold weather, don't know there's just something about it...Alaska seemed like the most peaceful place to enjoy it"

He nodded as he thought about my answer.

"I know you've just met me but I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner?"

I blushed as I took in the intensity of his gaze, I couldn't speak so I only nodded my head.

"I suppose you will want to change out of your work uniform first, I'll run into my house quick and change and then follow you to your place in my room mates"

He hopped out of the passenger seat after I put the car in park at the end of his driveway.

He took about ten minutes and the waved and hopped in his car, I drove a little slower than usual making sure he didn't lose me, pulling into my driveway I jumped out of the car and locked it.

I ushered him into the house as I called up the stairs.

"Em! I'm not staying just changing my clothes and heading back out!...Em!...Em?...Hmm I guess he's not here..." Skylar's face visibly fell

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were with anybody... we can do this another time if you want"

I almost laughed at him but held it back...just...

"No no no, Em and I aren't together like that, he is my room mate's boyfriend from back in college he's kinda like an older brother / best friend , he moved in with me to make paying for the mortgage easier"

A smile returned and he flashed his whiter than white teeth.

"Well...don't I feel stupid"

He sat down in the living room while I ran upstairs to change, I threw my hair up in a pony tail leaving some wispy sections of hair falling loosely around my face and slipped into a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue crew neck sweater and ran back down the stairs nearly tripping twice.

Skylar smiled as he stood up and offered his arm to me I took it and locked the door behind us as we

left.

"So where would you like to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders I really didn't know what kind of places they had here.

"Surprise me, I'm up for anything!" He laughed as I buckled my seat belt.

We drove to the restaurant in silence, we pulled up to a quiet looking pub and walked inside, it was quite beautiful inside and the food was delicious.

I had just finished my third glass of wine when I look at my watch and my heart almost stopped.

"Oh my gosh I am so dead, it's nearly eleven thirty Em is going to _kill _me!"

Skylar calmed me down a little as we paid the bill, gathered our coats and rushed to the car, we were pulling into the driveway fifteen minutes later, he rushed around to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

I thanked him and said goodnight and began walking towards the door when I heard my name.

"Allie wait one sec!" He closed the passenger door softly and walked towards me, he took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Your eyes are the clearest blue I have ever seen..."

He shook his head and smiled that breath taking smile of his again.

"I just want to tell you that I had a really great time tonight, I hope we have more opportunities to spend time together"

With that he kissed me softly on the lips and was getting into his car before I reminded myself how to breathe.

I waved goodbye as he backed out of the driveway and I ran into the house.

I sighed as I pressed my back into the door, I was suddenly blinded by the hallway light turning on, when my eyes focused to the brightness Em was standing in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed, he had a murderous expression on his face.

"You're late..."


	5. Flowers Pain and Promises

**A/N Hey everyone just posting a quick message to everyone who has been reading my fan fic so far, I would really appreciate some reviews, you know what you like so I would LOVE to hear your opinions and suggestions, I know a lot of people just come to the site to read the stories, and that's what I did myself for the longest time, but I have come to realize that the authors depend on the reviews so we can know what our audience likes and dislikes, any suggestions are welcome and I will take them all into consideration!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this...I wasn't planning on starting the actually chapter five but since I have this page open I might as well start typing.**

~Allie/Bella's POV~

I stood there shaking, I don't ever remember feeling this scared in my entire life, not that I remembered any of it anyway but this was terrifying.

"W-well when I g-got home you weren't here, Skylar invite-" He slammed his fist into the wall making a huge crack form all the way up to the ceiling. When he spoke his voice was dangerously low.

"You aren't to go _anywhere...ever_ again without me knowing where you are" As I felt the tears start coursing down my cheeks his face softened and I saw remorse rush into his eyes.

"B-...Allie, I'm sorry...you scared me is all girl...and then you come home drunk making out with some guy in the drivewa-" I stopped shaking and glared at him.

"Stop. Right there. Just stop talking...I don't give a _damn _what you have to say..."

I started walking past him to get to the stairs and I felt his hand on my shoulder, I jerked away from him and glared him right in the eye, the tears still flowing freely down my burning cheeks.

"Don't you _Dare..._touch me..."

I turned and bolted up the stairs stumbling once but staying on my feet. I reached my room and slammed the door shut behind me, I leaned against the door and sobbed for a few minutes before I became angry again.

I grabbed one of my suitcases and threw in clothes for the next few days. I went out to my balcony and chucked it to the ground below, praying that it wouldn't open and scatter my clothes everywhere.

It didn't thank goodness I then scooped Jake up in my arms and threw my bedroom door open, Em was standing there with his hand raised as if he'd been about to knock.

"Move..." I shouldered past him and descended the stairs, stopping only to shoulder my purse, I walked out the front door and grabbed my suitcase, I hadn't thought this through...where would I go.

As if she had been reading my thoughts, I saw Alice standing at the end of the driveway, she extended her hand towards me in a come hither gesture and I felt the tears start again as I followed her across the street and into her home.

I was no sooner in the door than Esme saw the look on my face and wrapped her arms around in my a gentle hug the fabric of her sweater was soft and warm against my neck like it had just been taken out of the dryer.

"I-I'm so-sorry I just did-n't know where else to g-go"

Jasper who had been sitting on the couch glared out the window and gracefully stood up, grabbed his coat and swiftly walked out the front door.

I saw him walking up the driveway next to my car, before he reached it, the front door opened and Em was standing there, I saw words exchanged and then Em stood back allowing Jasper inside.

~Jasper POV~

"What the _Hell_ is wrong with you Emmett? That girl over there is so broken even _She_ can't feel how many cracks she has, and then she has one nice night with a guy who is showing her the kind of attention she _needs_ and you pull _This!_"

I threw my hands in the air in exasperation as I fell onto the couch.

Emmett was sitting on the arm chair with his bulky frame hunched over, his face in his hands.

"I'm just so scared we're going to lose her Jazz...If she never remembers we can't stop her from having a new life...as bad as it sounds...I don't want her to have a new life, I want her to have _ours_..."

I felt the agony and sadness pouring out of him and I sent a wave of calm but his head snapped up.

"No!" I immediately stopped and shook my head.

"Leave her alone tonight...I will talk to Alice and then I'll come see you once she is asleep..."

Though it hurt to leave him there alone I strode out of the house closing the door softly behind me, I heard something big shatter inside the house but didn't go back to see what he'd broken.

~Emmett's POV~

As the door softly closed behind me I lost it I grabbed the vase off of the table next to the arm chair and threw it into the hallway hearing it smash into hundreds of pieces...

And then I felt bad and sighing, went to clean it up, I heard quiet footsteps nearing the house and I froze as the door opened.

"Hello Carlisle...I'm sorry about upsetting Bella it's just I-"

"You love her"

His words caught me off guard and my head spun.

Did I ? I know that for the time being I got to be closer to her than anybody and her human traits were endearing but could I call it love?

No...I Love Rosalie...but she's dead, loving a dead woman was one sided...reciprocation was always nice...after tonight though...

"We all love her Emmett, none of us want to lose her, You and Bella both have lost your soul mates...it is quite understandable that you two would turn to each other for comfort..even if she's not aware that she needs comforting quite yet...she'll come around...but she _is_ only human Emmett...give her time"

Carlisle spent the rest of the night with me and we just talked... it was nice, this was the most time I'd spent with _anyone_ from my family since Bella was brought here...

I know I over reacted but seeing that guy kiss her- ugh what I wouldn't do to be human so punching him wouldn't kill him...

The next day I watched as Bella began crossing the street I opened the door expectantly waiting to apologize, she only looked at me with sad eyes while shaking her head.

I then realized she was in her work uniform, she climbed into her car and drove away.

I closed the door and slumped against it, I had to at least be friends with her...this silence was going to be the end of me...

I went to the computer and clicked it on, I began searching for the perfect way to apologize to her...

~Allie/Bella's POV~

I was definitely quiet as I wiped down the counter that morning at the bar, I didn't like how Em had looked at me last night...it shouldn't bug me so much but it did.

"Excuse me?" I looked to my left and saw a young man holding a massive bouquet of flowers in his arms.

I raised my eye brow as he cleared his throat. "I am looking for a Miss. Alicia Carter, I was told she would be the prettiest girl here and so that is what I looked for, these here flowers are a token of a mans' remorse, please stop being mad."

I laughed as I reached out my arms to bury my face in the flowers, then I looked up at the teen in front of me "...How much did he pay you and how many times did you have to rehearse _that_?" The kid broke into a grin and just walked away.

I pulled a small white card out of the centre of the flowers, scribbled in the middle of the card was simply;

_SORRY_

_-EM_

I pulled out my cellphone and punched in a quick message. Then went to find a safe place to put the flowers until the end of my shift.

~Emmett's POV~

I looked down at my phone when it beeped at me and I flipped it open to see three small words on the screen.

_You are forgiven..._

~Alice's POV~

The next eight and a half weeks flew by in a blur, Emmett's flower idea worked and Bella moved her stuff back in when she got home from work, they seemed closer after that but a brother sister kind of thing.

Two to three nights a week she would go out with Skylar and she'd come home just glowing with happiness.

Emmett of course didn't like it but I figured it was just because he didn't like anyone messing with is baby sister.

Emmett had to pretend it was his birthday one night just to convince her to stay home on the weekend, she fully agreed and went out and bought him presents and a cake and everything.

He was _never_ going to live down the Barbie princess party hat that Bella made him wear which I accidentally clicked a picture of.

He would never know where I'd hidden either, this made me really glad that _I_ was the one who could see the future.

Bella came to me about four weeks after Emmett's B-day bash which made it three months that she'd been seeing Skylar, her face was flushed as she hopped out of her car and ran across the street to our front door, I opened it and led her up to my room.

The door was barely closed behind us when she exploded in giggles.

"Alice he wants me to spend the weekend at his place! What do I do?" I smiled and hugged her close, then released her.

Do what you want Allie, this guy obviously likes you enough to want to share his home with you for the weekend...just no..._funny_ stuff okay? I don't want to see you hurt..."

She laughed and punched my arm lightly...though it still must have felt rock hard to her she didn't seem to notice.

"Alice don't worry I do _not_ have that in mind for the near future and besides...he cares about me he wouldn't do anything to hurt me"

With that she hopped off my bed waved good bye at my bedroom door and skipped down the stairs, I heard the front door close behind her and then the vision over came me.

_Bella was standing at the stove stirring a pot with a big smile on her face, Skylar walked over to her and kissed her neck making her blush._

_Another scene where they were walking as it began to snow early for late October and Bella twirled around, the light flakes catching in her hair._

_The last scene they were at the movies and he had his arm around her, her head was leaned onto his shoulder and they were both smiling._

I smiled as the vision drifted away, this weekend would be perfect for her.

~Emmett's POV~

Bella came home late Sunday evening and I had dinner on the go...well it was one of those roasts that you put i the oven and it already had all of the veggies and potatoes in with it but hey she'd made it before too so she can't complain...

"How was your weekend?"

I leaned around the corner to see her at the bottom of the stairs, she looked up at me with a small smile on her face as she mumbled that it was okay and that she was jut really tired and to eat without me.

I shrugged and finished cooking the roast and then later drove down to the local shelter and gave it to the woman at the soup counter, who smiled at me only after making sure I didn't want any trouble.

Two weekends later the same thing, Bella went to Skylar's for the weekend and came home Sunday evening this time she insisted on making dinner but I had to fake stomach cramps in order to get out of eating in front of her.

We fell into a routine over the next three months every other weekend she would be at Skylar's and I would spend the days uninterrupted with my family.

One day we heard her car pulling into the driveway a little earlier than usual and I peeked out the window and watched her gingerly open the front door, I heard her say my name but decided to let her have the house to herself for a few hours.

~Allie/ Bella's POV~

"Em?...You here?"

I waited as I softly closed the front door behind me...nothing...I sighed in relief and kicked my shoes of climbing the stairs slowly, my legs were sore and my whole body was stiff.

I just wanted to soak in a hot bath, and I did just that, I went straight to the bathroom and put the stopper in as I turned the hot water on and turned the cold on just slightly so as not to literally boil myself.

Opening my bedroom door I saw Jake sleeping in the corner next to the heating vent, he had grown so much in the six and a half months that I'd had him, and he was so curious about everything.

Many a plate got broken because he'd seen it on the counter and decided he wanted what was on it.

He'd sit on the floor and whine until someone came to see what was wrong after the first few times he'd pushed it around on the floor and smacked it with his heavy paw making it flip and shatter on the floor I'd stopped giving into his pleas, but Em still had yet to get the message.

I grabbed my toiletry bag and some flannel sleep pants and a purple sweater and headed back into the bathroom which was now filled with steam.

I stripped down and gingerly lowered myself into the tub wincing as I settled in.

I laid my head back against the bath cushion that was suctioned to the wall and let the hot water relax my tense muscles.

The water started to feel cool after about an hour so I hopped out and got dressed in the PJ's I'd pulled out, on the weekend it was never too late for pyjamas.

I padded softly down the hall and into my bedroom where Jake was waiting for me on my bed, I laughed as I climbed in next to my furry friend and laid my arm over him as he snuggled his back into my stomach.

I loved playing with his floppy ears, they were so soft and warm, he made a pleased sound as I scratched under his chin and we both settled down.

I sat bolt upright in bed I must have fallen asleep because my clock showed me it was a few hours that I'd been home, the sun was still out so I hadn't wasted the whole day.

I walked over to the wall mirror and looked myself in the face.

"What is wrong with you?...why is this happening...Why are you letting it happen...this isn't you..."

I heard the front door open and sighed as I heard Em call my name.

"I'll be right down!"

I pulled my sweater down as far as it would go and made sure I was grasping the ends of the sleeves in my fingers before I descended the stairs.

He smiled when he saw me and quirked an eyebrow as he saw what I was wearing.

"A little too early for Pj's isn't it?"

I smirked and stuck my tongue out.

"Never!"

He laughed his booming laugh that I had come to love.

He pulled a box from behind his back and looked like a puppy that you'd just taken a bone from.

"I thought you'd want to play monopoly with me"

I felt the smile break out on my face as I nodded vigorously.

"Oh you're going _Down_ McCarty!"

He laughed again as he strolled into the living room and began setting the board up on the coffee table.

I was totally kicking his butt!

We were laughing and having a great time, he'd just landed on park place and was close to bankrupt. He handed me the dice and I grabbed them from his palm.

His hand quickly closed on mine and I blushed looking up to meet his eyes, only he wasn't looking at my face.

His eyes were locked on my wrist, my sweater had ridden slightly up my arm showing off an angry purple bruise, I laughed and smiled tightly as I shook my head.

"You should have _seen_ the patch of ice that caused that one, I swear for clumsy people winter is hazardous to the health..." I pulled my arm back and met his eyes.

He didn't believe me but he was going to have to accept it.

I faked a yawn and stood up.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning, Oh Skylar wanted to know if you wanted to join us for the town square new years concert, there's going to be fire works and a live band you should come it will be fun"

He nodded still eyeing me closely, I just nodded and ran upstairs to my room where I threw myself on the bed and started bawling.

~Carlisle's POV~

"Emmett, if she doesn't want to talk about it there is nothing we can do, just because you don't like this doesn't mean you should forget that our Bella _is _very clumsy and her 'feeble attempt at an excuse' as you call it may not be an excuse at all"

The look in my sons' eyes was frightening even to me and I was much older than him, both in existence and in wisdom.

The look he had in his eyes was one of a man who shouldn't be messed with...I feared for this Skylar if Emmett's worries were found out as fact.

~Allie/Bella's POV~

I walked holding Skylar's hand around the town square as we listened to music.

Em was always close by my side, he seemed to have something on his mind, but every time I questioned him he just smiled and assured me it was nothing, so I let it go.

The mayor stood on stage and announced the starting of the count down, I reached out and pulled Em's hand into my gloved one and held onto Skylar's with the other.

Skylar was holding my hand a little to tight for comfort so I wiggled my fingers a bit and looked at him he had a dark look on his face but loosened his grip.

As everyone in the crowd screamed one the fireworks started flying and people started sheering an kissing, my first reaction was not to turn and kiss Skylar but instead threw my arms around Em and he spun me around in wide circles while he laughed his booming laugh.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned to Skylar, the blood drained out of my face as I saw that familiar glint in his eyes.

"Come on Allie...kiss me" I stepped towards him and pressed my lips gingerly to his, I gasped when I felt the bruising pinch on my side that brought stinging tears to my eyes.

He then gripped my arm painfully tight and turned to Em with that 'charming' smile of his, the pain in my arm was unbearable and I knew I was whimpering, but with all of the commotion around us I knew nobody would be rushing to save me.

"Hey man, can you excuse us for a second?" He started to pull me away when I felt a sudden jerk and my arm was free.

I turned and saw Em holding Skylar by the back of his jacket... that all too familiar murderous look glinting in his topaz eyes.

~Emmett POV~

I looked at his hand on her arm, he was squeezing, and tight, I heard her whimpering above all other noise around us, I saw his lips move under that false smile and he began to turn away and I lost it.

I grabbed him by the back of his jacket and jerked him back.

I spun him around and lifted him off his feet by the front of his coat.

"No Skylar...You can't be excused...well you know what actually you can..."

I released the front of his jacket and he fell to the ground hard landing unceremoniously on his back side.

He got up in a huff and to a swing at me, I caught his fist in my hand and squeezed it to the point of extreme discomfort and pain but not to the breaking point.

"You. Will. Stay. Away. From. Her"

I made my eyes as menacing as I could and I saw the pure fear in his eyes as I stepped even closer, we were toe to toe now and I towered over him by almost a foot.

Unfortunately even when in extreme peril this man decided to act tough.

"And what if I don't punk?"

I squeezed his hand just a little tighter and felt a satisfying crack as he gasped in pain, I dropped his hand and gave him a good hard stare before I started to turn away.

"Ah whatever, the bitch doesn't put out anyway!" _That_ was it.

He didn't see it coming and I'm sure Bella was left wondering what happened to the two men who had just been standing before her, now leaving an empty space where they had been.

I threw him to the ground behind the building, he gasped as he realized the sudden relocation, he stood up and pressed his back into the wall.

"What the _Hell_ are you?"

The terror in his voice made me laugh a really creepy laugh, I was scaring myself actually.

I was instantly in front of him right in his face, my hand on his throat again squeezing enough for discomfort but not enough to stop him from breathing.

"Right now, I'm just a guy who _Really_ hates you...but come near her again and I _Will_ be your worst nightmare."

I raise my fist and punched the wall next to his head my hand digging in to past my wrist.

I left him there shaking as I returned to town square.

I appeared behind her and trying not to scare her laid my hand gently on her shoulder, she jumped anyway and spun around, her heart hammering in her chest.

She bowed her head and I watched as her shoulders began shaking with the dry sobs that were ripping through her chest.

Without a second thought I scooped her up in my arms and walked at a brisk human pace to where her car was...Skylar could find his own way home.

I buckled her into the passenger seat and reached into her coat pocket for her car keys.

We drove home in silence and she still hadn't moved from when I'd put her into the seat, I scooped her up again and easily locked the car and unlocked the front door without putting her down.

In her room I say her on her bed and removed her boots and gloves, I helped her off with her jacket and made her lay on the bed.

I pulled the sheets up to her chin and gently laid my lips on her forehead, shocking myself for the second time that evening.

I strode quickly from the room, turning her light off as I left, I looked back once before softly closing the door behind me.

"No one is _E_ve_r_ going to hurt you again..."

I jumped when I turned around and saw Alice right there in the hallway, she had a serious look on her face as she pointed to the open window.

"We _need_ to talk..."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter I just started writing and it kept coming so I hope it isn't too horrible, sorry that I squeezed such a large time line into one chapter but this is a fic about Bella and Emmett and I figured it was about time that it started getting written that way!**

**Thanks again!**

**P.S. PLEEEEEEAAAASSSE R&R I will love you forever if you do!**

**And I will share Emmett with you!**


	6. Remember

**A/N I just wanted to give a shout out to my very first reviewers (in order) ****Atrujillo84, AGoldenMinute** , **and ****Brittyangel**** ! Thank you so much!**

**An extra thank you goes out to AGoldenMinute for giving me my base of this chapter!**

~Alice's POV~

I was happy about this I really was, but I knew I had to tell him of it or would never happen, and I knew that when I told him...he'd be angry.

"Emmett...you need to do something, not just for me, but for yourself...and Bella...and the rest of the family..."

His face crumpled with pain as I told him of the vision, of what he had to do he shook his head and repeatedly said no and then he flew out the window through which I had entered.

I knew he needed to be alone so I made up my mind to go in and check on Bella.

_Good, she would be asleep and stay that way until Emmett returned._

I opened the door quietly and felt myself drawn to her.

I perched lightly on the edge of her bed as I brushed he hair off of her forehead.

She always complained about how she had to go to the hairdresser's to re-colour her hair so I'd started doing it for her in my bathroom at home.

The colour was nice on her though I would prefer her natural brown, much prettier, the blue eyes were quite nice too but I wanted _our_ Bella back.

~Emmett's POV~

I could smell her before I reached the window, she was waiting when I came face to face with Alice standing at the top of the stairs I merely nodded towards her.

"I know...I have to do this, what will happen if I tell her about them? Will she feel the same?"

I waited while Alice had her vision, she blinked rapidly as it left her and she gave me a tight smile.

"She will be sad for them and she won't remember much of them but her feelings will not change Emmett."

I let out an unnecessary breath and turned to her door, I opened it silently and walked across her room to stand by her bed.

I looked down at her as she slept and felt my dead heart swell, if only she could be as pain free awake as she appeared while she slept. I

sighed and gently lowered myself down next to her and put my arm protectively over her.

"Em..." I stiffened as I heard her speak, but relaxed once I realized she had merely been speaking in her sleep. Wait...why is she saying _my_ name?

"I wish I could know what you're thinking Bella...it would make it so much easier to make you remember, we could see what was blocking you from us...making you this person that you aren't..."

I leaned forward about to press a gentle kiss to her temple when I heard her begin to whisper..

I knew she was still asleep and it was probably just a dream she was having but it put a big grin on my face hearing it none-the-less.

"Em-mett...need you...stay...please..." I had never told her my nae was anything more than Em and I'm sure my family hadn't so this meant she was remembering, if only in the subconscious of her dreams.

I placed the kiss on her temple and rose from the bed, it was seven and her alarm would be going off in an hour, i decided to have a nice breakfast ready for her so I headed downstairs to get to work.

~Allie/Bela's POV~

I'd had the strangest dream, Em had been there only people were calling him Emmett...I made a mental note to ask him if Em was short for anything.

I struggled to remember every detail of the dream.

"_Alice please I don't know how to tell her, can you help me?" There was a tinkling laugh sound and Alice danced into the room._

"_Emmett don't be silly just be yourself today will be perfect, it is going to be unseasonably warm and the sun is going to be out, it's the best way to tell her...or show her...whichever you prefer...but no matter how she freaks out stay with her she'll want that..." _

I most certainly did and I tried speaking to this Emmett that was in my dream but my tongue felt heavy in my mouth.

It was strange that I had dreamt of Em but not really, he had just saved me from Skylar and I should have known I would have some sort of hero worship dream about him.

I sat up as the smells of bacon and eggs reached me I jumped out of bed not bothering to make it and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head" I smiled as Em greeted me.

"Early bird gets the worm again huh? Did you now the second mouse gets the cheese?"

I said this smoothly as I slid up beside him at the counter and started cutting of the cheese he had ready for the omelet he was making.

His booming laughter brought a smile to my face and I giggled a little myself.

After I'd eaten breakfast I went and had a shower and changed into a warm track suit and running shoes, Em had suggested we go for a hike and then stop up in the hills for a picnic since the weather was going to be fairly nice today.

I had only tripped about a half a dozen times before we reached a nice spot to sit and just enjoy the scene playing out in the valley below us, it was beautiful we could see absolutely everything from where we were.

I laid back and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the breeze making my hair dance around my cheeks.

I felt that eerie sensation you get when you're being watched so I opened my eyes and turned my head to face where Em was sitting and I was right his eyes were glued to me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I raised an eyebrow as he ducked his head to hide his face.

I heard a mumbled no from him and I crawled over to where he was sitting and put my hand on top of his head.

"Heloooo anybody hooooome?" I grabbed a light fist full of hair and gave it a playful tug and then he had me by the waist and I was screaming with laughter as he tickled the hell out of me.

"Em..S...stop..can...can't...breathe!" He released me and I caught my breath and turned back to him.

"Thank you...for last night I mean...I knew it wasn't right but I just...couldn't tell you..."

I bowed my head to my knees as I felt the sobs in my chest trying to break free, as I felt one rip out I also felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Shh it's okay Allie, he's gone he can't hurt you anymore, and if he comes near you, he'll be sorry"

I sighed as I turned my head so my temple was resting on my knee and I was looking up at him.

His hair was moving just slightly with the breeze and his eyes were that soft topaz colour I felt as if I would get lost in them, I saw his lips twitch into a light smile and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, I know it was only meant to be comforting but I wished so badly that it could be so much more.

I looked up to stare back into the valley and watched as the clouds broke and the sun looked like it was almost creeping along the valley towards us, Suddenly the arms were gone from my shoulders and I turned to look for Em, but he was nowhere in sight.

I jumped to my feet and started calling his name, it wasn't long before I found him, he was in the deep shade of the trees and had an incredibly guilty look on his face, like a five year old who ate all the cookies in the jar before dinner but didn't want to confess.

"Em? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I scrolled through the morning in my head but I couldn't think of anything.

"Allie..." I looked back up at him as I heard him speak

"What is it Em?"

I felt my shoulders slump, I knew what he was going to say, he was going to tell me that my feelings had become to strong to match what he was feeling I could only ever be a friend and nothing more.

The sun disappeared behind a cloud and then he stepped out.

"Allie there is something very important that I need to tell you..it directly involves your future in every way, and mine too..."

He bowed his head and led me to a rock pile and we sat down me above him with my knees pulled to my chest while he lounged on the grass his arms behind him for support, one knee pulled up, on which he rested his chin.

"There is something very different about me and my family Alicia...but first I _need _to tell you about yourself, you may not remember...or you might...but right now I just need to say it...you see..."

I felt my eyes go unfocused as I listened to everything he had to say, about how I _really_ was this girl Isabella and I had lived in forks Washington, how I'd met him and his family, who happened to be our doting neighbours, minus two his late wife Rosalie and my late fiance Edward.

I saw flashes of moments, me climbing into a silver Volvo, a charmingly crooked smile, perfectly messy bronze hair, gorgeous flowing blond hair, cold arms wrapped around me as I slept...

How I'd wanted to join their family in every way possible, this I didn't understand and I forced myself to focus on his face.

"Em? What do you mean by that?...In every way possible? What could be more joined to your family than me marrying your brother?"

"So you remember him?" The excitement on his face was so overwhelming my heart swelled at the pure joy spread into his grin.

"I remember tid bits...getting into his car...his smile...I remember Rosalie's hair...she had beautiful hair...How did they die Em?..."

I saw his fist tighten as the skin on his knuckles became tight over the bone.

They were murdered along with your dad and your best friend Angela...they were killed by our...government I guess you could call them...they killed them the night they tried to kill you..."

I felt the wind rush out of me as he stood and walked to the rocks and stood on top of them...he was about to tell me something huge...I could just feel it.

The sun was crawling through the valley again but this time he didn't retreat...

"Bella...can I call you that?" At my nod he sent me a small smile before turning serious again.

"My family is different from humans...we're a different race of being entirely..."

The sun suddenly washed over us and I shielded my eyes as the blinding light hit my face when I looked up at him again I felt myself gasp and my hand was at my mouth.

To say he looked gorgeous would be the biggest understatement of the century, I felt myself stand and approach him, I placed my hand gently against his cheek seeing the light being refracted in hundreds of colours along my arms and hand took my breath away.

"You see Bella we're v-" I covered his mouth with my hand and nodded.

"I remember...Emmett..." I felt my knees sink and his arms catch me but after that all was dark.

~Emmett's POV~

"Shit!" I caught her as she collapsed and lifted her into my arms, I ran back to our hose and up the stairs to her room, I laid her gently on her bed and was about to run and grab a damp cloth when I heard her speak.

"Emmett...I need you..stay with me? Please?" I turned and looked into her eyes, she hadn't put the contacts in today so she was more my Bella than ever..._my _Bella? Where did that come from?

I shook it off as I walked back to her bed and sat down with my hand pressed to her warm forehead.

"Of course Bells...I'll stay..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, I thought she'd drifted of to sleep but was surprised when she began speaking to me again.

"I remember him, I remember that he and I were together, and I remember that I loved him...so-so much...but I can't remember what loving him so much _felt_ like...I have an idea but I don't feel it as I think of him right now, I know I still love him in my heart but my head can't seem to connect the two..."

I brushed the hair off of her forehead as she spoke.

"I still love Rosalie with every fibre of my being and I wish I knew how to feel the way you are describing because it sounds blissful to know that you love somebody you have lost but not feel the pain of losing that love..."

She chewed on her bottom lip looking as if she wanted to say something, she sat up and looked me straight on in the face.

"Emmett..I..." I felt her warm breath on my face and then it happened.

~Bella's POV~

I don't know why I did it, I was thinking of how I was going to tell him that I felt love for him to and suddenly I was just kissing him.

My arms snaked up and around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair, I felt his hand slide up my back supporting me and his fingers raked along my scalp sending pleasant shivers up my spine.

I gasped as I realized what I'd just done and pulled back.

"Emmett, I am so sorry, Oh my god I am such a freaking _Idiot_!"

I buried my face in my hands and felt the tears break through the dam and the sobs break my chest open, I couldn't ever remember feeling this much pain ever, not even when Edward had left me after my eighteenth birthday.

Now I felt the loss, the tragedy and I felt disgusted with myself for kissing his brother, though I wanted to so badly I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it.

I threw myself backwards onto my back and threw my arm over my face.

"I. Hate. Myself..." I felt him lay his hand gently on my elbow and I peeked out at him from under it.

"Bella...never hate yourself for who you are...I feel it too...the pain of losing Rose the guilt I feel for loving you the way that I do..but the thing is...I _Do _love you Bella...So much that words can't even explain it, I couldn't bare to lose you from the beginning, from the day you were attacked to right now in this moment...don't change your mind...pl-ease..."

His voice cracked on the last word and my heart broke to see the pain on his face, I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his broad shoulder.

"Emmett, I'm not going anywhere..."

We both pulled back at the same time and stared into each others eyes, I'm sure I drowned right then and there seeing the love in his eyes I could only hope that wherever Rose and Edward were they could feel how right this was for us...

I put my hands on either side of his face and brushed my thumbs across his cheeks, his big hand came up and covered my small one as he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I love you Emmett..." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Me too Bells...I Love you too..."

**A/N I am sorry this chapter is so short but this just seemed like the right place to end it, I'm starting on chapter seven right now, I will _try_ to have it up tomorrow night, but I may have homework from school so we shall see, I also got a new budgie so my current girl bird could have a boyfriend because she was getting depressed and sulking in her cage so I have to work on hand taming him.**

**Please Review! it helps me out a lot to know what you would like to read in the story!**


	7. New Beginning

**A\N Just got home from school, no homework so hopefully will get this chapter finished tonight! this night being November 30th!**

**Had and amazing idea in class and I am going to incorporate it into this chapter, though a certain someone may have extreme hate directed at them but you shall see...**

~Bella's POV~

I lay back on my bed smiling, I'd gotten the flu from some bimbo at work and was in bed feeling exhausted and nauseous, even throwing up once or twice...I wasn't smiling because I was sick though I was happy I wasn't at work today.

I had requested to work the same shifts as Skylar and it worked out for the most part but Fridays always overlapped and we were stuck behind the bar together for three hours.

No, I was smiling because of Emmett, I swear he was in my room every ten minutes making sure I wasn't thirsty or hungry or that my cool face cloth was still cold enough for me.

He even 'fluffed' my pillows for my...of course he accidentally shredded one and brought me one from his bed, it smelt like him and I dozed of hugging it to my chest, my face buried into fabric.

"Hey Bella you feeling alright?" It was Alice she had come in through my window...a few weeks ago this would have freaked me right out but now that I remembered, it was normal.

I nodded and smiled at her, my nausea had weaned off and I was munching on some toast and tea that Emmett had just brought up to me.

Alice face was very serious...far to serious for Alice...I felt myself pale as she handed me the calender off of my wall, her voice was soft when she spoke to me.

"I had a vision..." She didn't even have to finish, all it took was her handing me the calender and I knew.

"No, no no no...this can't happen not now , not when I've just...no..." I felt the sobs fighting to tear out of my chest but I swallowed them down painfully.

"Alice...Emmett can't know... not yet, let me figure out how to tell him"

Suddenly he was in my door with his arms crossed and a slightly curious and frustrated expression on his face.

"Tell me what? Bella, what is it?" I knew the words that came out of my mouth were the lamest thing ever said and he didn't believe me but he took my excuse and left the room.

"My toast is a little burnt...I'm sorry I don't really want to finish it..."

I received a "hmm" in reply

"I'm going to go hunting...Alice...do you want to join me?" Alice smiled and shook her head.

"Nope I went this morning, I wanted to have some girl time with Bella"

I knew when he'd left because Alice visibly relaxed and nodded at me.

"So Bella...what are you going to do...I see two different futures...in one you are happy and in the other you are not...But I don't know which choice you have to make will lead to which future until you decide."

I laid back on the bed and placed my hands over my stomach, I looked at Alice and her face broke into a wide grin.

"Oh Bella I just know you won't regret this! Come on we have some shopping to do!"

I jumped up and shook my head vigorously.

"No Alice! Emmett will know then and I just can't let that happen! Not yet..."

I felt her wrap me in a cold hug but I leaned into her touch none the less.

"I do however need to speak to Carlisle..." I sighed and stood up as I pulled on a sweater

I felt my shoulders slump as Carlisle looked at me and his eyes alone told me that he'd figured it out.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle..." I felt him wrap his arms around me as he lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"Bella...this was not your fault...but you have decided to do the right thing, now come I'll take some blood work and see what's-what."

I felt myself slide into a catatonic state...I stared at the wall in front of me and did nothing, that's how Emmett found me when he came back from his hunt, on the couch in the living room, Jake's head on my lap.

I kept replaying Carlisle's words over and over again in my head.

"_Two and a half months Bella...does that fit into the time frame from when you..."_

"_I didn't! He did!" _

_I knew when I'd said it my words were harsh, not directed at him, I looked into his kind face and burst into tears choking and spluttering like a fool I couldn't make the tears turn off, Carlisle ended up bringing Jasper into the room. _

_Under Jasper's influence I had calmed down and we had spoken through it like adults, what I would need, preparations that had to be made and then the big one...telling Emmett..._

"Bells...Hey girl, what's wrong? Talk to me, you are scaring the hell out of me!"

I blinked and took in the panic clearly on his face and I sighed, it came out as a bit of a sob and he wrapped his arms gently around me and I leaned onto his shoulder as he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm afraid to tell you Em...I'm afraid of what you'll think of me...you aren't going to look at me the same...but you're going to find out anyway..."

He pulled away just far enough to look me in the eyes, I tried to duck my head and look away from him but he held my chin gently, but firm enough to make me unable to move my gaze away.

"Bella, Honey please tell me, I'll understand..."

I swallowed my fears and took a deep breath.

"I don't have the flu Emmett..." I cringed internally waiting for him to fly off the handle but he had a perplexed look on his face.

"What do you mean? You're obviously ill you are exhausted you've been...Throwing. Up. That son of a b-" "Emmett please!"

He placed me gingerly on the couch and he stood pacing back and forth in front of me.

"How long..."

I bowed my head, my hair falling to cover my face as the tears poured silently out of my eyes.

"Two and a half months..." My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew he'd hear.

"Look at me!" I listened to him and felt a shiver of fear run up my spine as I took in his expression.

"Two. And a. Half. Months. Bella...Even when he was beating the shit out of you, you still crawled into bed with him?"

I felt the sobs start to shake my body...I couldn't tell him the truth, couldn't tell him what Skylar had done...He'd kill him for sure, I didn't want that on his hands, but he deserved more than anyone else.

"No...I didn't... He...well he..."

I couldn't say it but I didn't have to as I buried my face in my hands I hear him growl, it was low and dangerous, I pulled my knees to my chest and looked up at him, but he was already gone.

I laid down weakly on the couch and curled up into a ball with Jake sitting on the floor his head resting on the couch in front of me.

~Alice's POV~

I'd seen it happen, it wasn't pretty Emmett was going to kill that spineless an, and though it is what he deserved it would break Bella's heart knowing that it would be her fault that Emmett would have a murder on his hands.

Not that anybody else would know, but she'd know and she wouldn't be able to handle it.

So I warned him...two days ago to be exact...when I'd had the first vision of Bella being pregnant.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Skylar...you've been a very bad boy..." _

_The man tied to the chair in front of me gulped and spluttered as I told him of what I knew and reminded him of what Emmett had done at new years._

"_Now...do you see where this is going? Do I need to tell you what to do?"_

_He shook his head vigorously and I untied him, he immediately began packing in a frenzy, he was gone withing the hour, to where who knew, and who cared? _

_*End Flash Back*_

~Emmett's POV~

He was gone when I got there, his scent at least a day old, he hadn't come back here...he'd left? Was he still in town? A quick run told me that no..he'd left...and by the looks of his apartment it had been quick.

I went into the forest and took my anger out on about a half a dozen trees before I felt I was calm enough to go back and face Bella.

I found her on the couch, she was asleep and Jake was on the floor parallel to how she was laying.

"Bella...Girl I...I...I'm sorry..." When she'd heard her name she stirred and she was now looking up at me with her doe like brown eyes.

"Why on earth would you have to be sorry?" I gathered her up in my arms and began carrying her to her room.

"For what he did to you...I spoke to Alice and she's told me of your decision...but he's gone...he won't be there, do you still want to do this?"

At her determined nod I gently laid her on her bed and kissed her temple while tucking her in.

"Then I will be beside you...every step of the way..."

I saw her smile weakly as sleep overtook her and she drifted off with an I love you on her lips.

~Bella's POV~

I dreamt of a little girl while I slept.

_She had my chocolate eyes and brown hair but her hair was curlier than what mine was, she had the sweetest little voice I'd ever heard, and she was calling me mama. Her little hands stretched up to me as I picked her up and swung her in a circle and the room filled with her delighted laughter, just then a man appeared in the door way and i felt my dream take a twist, it was suddenly sinister and dark, I passed my daughter to someone beside me and lowered into a defensive crouch the snarl that ripped through my throat shocked me out of my dream._

Sweat was pouring down my face and my hands were clenched tightly into fists, i could hear myself wheezing as I tried to slow down my breathing, suddenly Emmett was at my side, stroking my face and whispering calming words to me.

" It was just a dream Emmett...I'm sorry if I worried you." I kissed him lightly as I snuggled back down into my sheets to get a little more rest before getting up.

"Sleep tight Bella" I smiled at him as he softly closed the door behind himself.

Later that morning after I'd had a long hot shower I descended the stairs in a pair of jogging pants and a black tank top, my hair piled on top of my head in a messy bun.

I was washing the dishes in the sink when I felt a set of cold lips press into the back of my neck it sent a pleasant shiver through me.

I pulled the plug out of the sink and turned to see Emmett standing there with his hands behind his back.

I could see the corner of a large box sticking out from behind his large frame, but not enough so that I could see what it was.

"Close your eyes"

I did as he asked while wiping my wet hands on a dish towel, I heard the scuffling of the box being pushed on the floor and I was tempted to open them so I placed my palms over both eyelids.

" Okay open them!"

I gasped as I looked at the giant box in front of me. On the front it had a picture of an infant laying in a huge black wooden crib.

" Oh Emmett...you shouldn't have!"

He smiled as he stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist I almost melted at the look he was giving me.

"Whether I should or shouldn't have is up to me, but we are going to need it anyway so i figured why not start on the nursery now!"

I felt myself starting to smile but it quickly dropped of my face and I groaned, a look of concern came over his face before I turned and surrendered my breakfast to the garbage disposal, all the while Emmett was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

~Emmett's POV~

The next morning Bella's morning sickness wasn't any worse...unfortunately it wasn't any better wither, I'd gotten pretty mad at Alice for warning Skylar about me but once she'd explained to me what it would have done to Bella I relaxed and thanked her.

I walked to the bottom of the stars and called up to her.

" Bells? Do you wanna go into town? We could get some shopping done, and you need to make an appointment with the doctor!"

I heard her socked feet padding along the carpet in her room, she opened her door and came to the top of the stairs.

"Could I pretty please have a shower first?"

I smiled and nodded at her.

" The physical appearance of the please doesn't make a difference girl, only because it's you."

She smiled and zoomed into the bathroom, we were in the car twenty minutes later and on our way into town.

We stopped at all of the baby stores while we were there, walking hand in hand up the aisles, tellers smiling at us and old ladies shaking there heads when we informed them we weren't married, one lady went so far as to tell me off.

" Now young man, you've gone and done this yourself it's only far to the girl that you do right by her!"

She was wagging her bony finger in my face and Bella was losing her inner battle trying to hold back the laughter.

We drove home that night both of us with big smiles on our faces and a car load of baby stuff, unisex colours because at the moment it was still unknown.

It was late April when I heard a dish smash in the kitchen and I was there in a flash.

Bella's eyes were wide and her hands were pressed to the bump on her stomach, I could hear her heartbeat, erratic and excited and a fast but steady heartbeat as well, that was the baby.

"What is it? What happened? Is the baby coming early?"

She laughed and shook her head while stretching her hand out to me, I took it and she pulled me closer pressing my palm to her stomach, at first there was nothing except I could feel her breathing.

Then suddenly I felt a quick fluttering pressure roll from one side of her stomach to the other and she was beaming at me.

I knelt down in front of her and pressed my ear gently to her stomach I could hear the heartbeat much clearer, if I could it would have brought tears to my eyes.

**(A/N Sorry just wanted to put that image of domestic Emmett into your head I though about it and it made me want to go AWEEEE so I put it in! :-P) **

"Bella...there is something I've been meaning to ask you...I know I could never replace Edward and I would never want to, but...would you, ya know...ah great that just completely ruined it, why the hell did I just say ya know?"

Her laughing stopped my rant and I looked at her, she clasped my hand in both her small ones and nodded.

" Yes Emmett...I'll marry you...but not yet...I want to wait until after the baby is born..."

I understood this completely I was just totally stoked that she'd said yes.

I slipped the delicate ring that had been in my breast pocket onto her finger, it was nothing fancy but her eyes welled up with tears as she kissed the knuckles of the hand that she held. 

~Alice's POV~

It had been six months now since we'd discovered Bella's pregnancy and she was doing quite well, it was two weeks until her due date and she was sleeping all of the time.

She'd found out from the doctor that she was going to be having a little boy and she'd immediately started writing a list of baby names the ones on her list consisted of;

_Joshua_

_Bishop_

_Emanuel _

There was one more name on her list and without my visions I knew that this would be the name that she would choose.

~Bella's POV~

I screamed as I felt the pain tear through me, I gripped Emmett's hand and I imagined that if he were human it would be broken right about now.

I felt his cold hand press to my forehead and I felt a little better, I suddenly felt a twisting in my stomach and all pressure was gone, just a dull ache where the pain had been before.

He didn't cry, he only stared around him with wide eyes taking in the world, the nurse wrapped him in a blanket and placed him in my arms.

I showered his tiny face with kisses and pressed my forehead to Emmett's shoulder, he had his one arm wrapped around me as he leaned in close and snapped a picture with the camera.

"So love, what is his name?" I looked at Emmett and then down at the tiny bundle in my arms and kissed both of his closed eye lids.

"His name is Masen..."

**A/N again sorry for such a short chapter and I hope you don't totally hate the twist it all took, but it is all for the greater good of future chapters!**

**R&R I'll love you forever and Emmett will visit you in your dreams!**


	8. New Beginning Emmett's POV

~Emmett's POV~

I could hear Bella sobbing from in the kitchen so I ascended the stairs when I heard her say something about me not being able to know yet and that she needed to figure out how to tell me, when I opened the door the look on her face was far more serious than her excuse of disliking the toast she had in front of her.

I quirked an eyebrow at Alice who's eyes skipped away guiltily.

"Hmm...Alice I'm going to hunt...do you want to come with me?"

at her decline to my offer, I left, I ran hard and fast, there was something going on with my Bella, and I didn't know what it was...I didn't like that, I never liked the unknown any more, not since what happened to Bella in Port-Angeles.

I was a good fifty miles away from town when I found a bear, my favourite. Though I didn't enjoy I felt full and headed slowly back to the house. Walking the first twenty miles at a human pace.

When I finally got home I felt the fear slither down my back, Bella was sitting on the couch, stone still, starring at the wall.

I ran to her and held her face gently between my palms.

"Bells...Hey girl, what's wrong? Talk to me, you are scaring the hell out of me!"

when she sobbed I wrapped her gently in my arms, pulling her onto my lap and rocked her slowly, after she'd calmed her breathing she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid to tell you Em...I'm afraid of what you'll think of me...you aren't going to look at me the same...but you're going to find out anyway..."

As she tried to hide her face from me I made it impossible for her to look away, I had to let her know that no matter what it was I would understand.

"Bella, Honey please tell me, I'll understand..."

she sighed again and twisted her fingers together.

"I don't have the flu Emmett..."

I rolled it around in my head and couldn't find an explination.

"What do you mean? You're obviously ill you are exhausted you've been...Throwing. Up..." I felt myself start to shake my fists were clenched together so tightly the skin over my knuckles was taught and thin.

"That son of a b-" I heard her sob and broke off mid curse.

"Emmett Please!"

I controlled my shaking and looked at her, I tried to keep the anger out of my expression but by the fear in her eyes I knew I'd failed at that. I didn't want to scare her I was just so mad that she would let this happen.

I barely heard her reply before I was in danger of losing control.

"Two. And a. Half. Months. Bella...Even when he was beating the shit out of you, you still crawled into bed with him?"

I knew my words were harsh and they would hurt her but she needed to know how stupid she'd been.

I watched as her body began shaking with her sobs and her voice came out broken and raspy.

"No...I didn't... He...well he..."

I felt the growl rip from my chest and I was out the door. I was going to tear that son of a bitch into small pieces very _very_ slowly and then I would light him on fire for hurting my Bella, she'd been through so much, too much...she didn't deserve all of this...

He was gone when I got there, his scent at least a day old, he hadn't come back here...he'd left? Was he still in town? A quick run told me that no..he'd left...and by the looks of his apartment it had been quick.

I went into the forest and took my anger out on about a half a dozen trees before I felt I was calm enough to go back and face Bella.

I found her on the couch, she was asleep and Jake was on the floor parallel to how she was laying.

"Bella...Girl I...I...I'm sorry..." When she'd heard her name she stirred and she was now looking up at me with her doe like brown eyes.

"Why on earth would you have to be sorry?" I gathered her up in my arms and began carrying her to her room.

"For what he did to you...I spoke to Alice and she's told me of your decision...but he's gone...he won't be there, do you still want to do this?"

At her determined nod I gently laid her on her bed and kissed her temple while tucking her in.

"Then I will be beside you...every step of the way..."

I saw her smile weakly as sleep overtook her and she drifted off with an I love you on her lips.

That night She had a nightmare, I was at her side the instant I heard her first whimper, my hands were on her forehead and cheeks as I tried to calm her down

she sighed and kissed me softly before settling back down under her sheets.

" It was just a dream Emmett...I'm sorry if I worried you."

Of all the words I wanted to say to her in that moment all I could get out was.

"Sleep tight"

Then I was closing her door behind me.

The next morning before she woke I went out, I had to do something to show her I was sorry and that I loved her with every fibre of my being.

I walked into the house and I could hear her in the kitchen, I silently made my way to where she was, she was standing at the sink with her back to me.

Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, black tank top and an old grey pair of jogging pants were her attire and man did she look hot.

I approached her and placed my lips softly on the back of her neck, I felt her shiver beneath me as she pulled the plug out of the sink, then she turned to me.

I grasped the box behind my back as a curious but amused look dawned her features.

I smiled and spoke softly to her.

"Close your eyes"

once she'd done what I'd asked I slid the box loudly along the floor, I straightened the box as best I could before my excitement to see her reaction got the best of me.

" Okay open them!"

Her gasp of surprise accompanied her hand against her lips before she looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

" Oh Emmett...you shouldn't have!"

I smiled and stepped even closer, wanting her pressed right against my chest I wrapped my arms around her and looked at her with all of the love that I felt for her.

"Whether I should or shouldn't have is up to me, but we are going to need it anyway so I figured why not start on the nursery now!"

I had only showed her the crib, she was as of yet unaware of all of the different colours of paint and wall paper and baby linens that I had in the car.

Her smile began slowly but as soon as it was there it was gone, Bella was spinning around and leaning over the sink, she began heaving and I rubbed calming circles on her back.

Once she'd finished I'd made her comfortable on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her legs, I put a movie that she liked on and went to make her some toast and a cup of tea.

I brought it to her and kissed her lightly before going up to my old room which was now empty.

I began painting the walls white so that Bella could have a perfectly fresh start on this room to make her vision of the baby's room come true.

Later when I went downstairs she had dozed off on the couch Jake with his head resting near her arm on the couch.

I smiled and removed her dishes from the coffee table and turned the television off.

I was just finishing the last coat of white when I heard her stirring downstairs, I put the roller down and went down to her.

With the look of sleep still in her eyes she was snuggled into my side on the couch, the lights dimmed down for a cozier setting and we had a movie on the screen though it was turned down very low even I was having to focus if I wanted to hear what was being said.

We were talking to each other about the baby, whether it would be a boy or a girl, I though a little girl would be really sweet, but she was adamant about it being a boy, she said it with so much conviction that I couldn't even try to argue my side.

"But Bells, you could buy her pretty clothes and shoes, barbies are a favourite with girls, I know that because its on TV all the time!"

But with her being Bella she had an argument too.

"Yes agreed, firstly though...you watch _too much_ TV and secondly, a boy can play sports with you, you can teach him how to roll around in the mud, you can teach him how to give a proper headlock and even how to listen"

I knew that the words that came out of my mouth were the wrong thing to say but they just slipped out.

"I feel sorry for her if it's a girl..."

"Well Emmett it isn't as if I can just wave a magic wand and change the gender of the baby at will, if it isn't a boy, I'm going to love this baby no matter who he or she is!"

Feeling like I had just been told off I nodded and kissed her on the tip of the nose.

She tried to scowl at me but failed.

"Don't try and be sweet I'm mad at you..."

I kissed her softly and felt her give in, when I pulled away the love shining out of her eyes made my dead heart want to explode, now I knew what Edward meant about her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes clouded over the happier emotion, replacing it with something depression.

"What is it Bells?"

I placed my index finger under her chin as I searched her eyes.

"Emmett...I don't want to be Alicia Carter any more...I'm tired of the falseness...can't we kill her and go somewhere else with the family so I can just be Bella?"

The emotion in her eyes and voice would have made me cry if I could.

"I'll see what I can do..."

Her eyes lit up as I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket but it was no use the family was already walking into the room with Alice skipping in the lead.

"We need something believable...like a car accident or something...or maybe a plane crash...that sounds better!"

Alice was clapping her hands at her 'fantastic' idea.

"When is all of this going to happen?"

Esme was cuddling Bella on the couch and she looked up at me when she spoke.

"I think for Bella's health and the health of the baby that we should wait until after the baby is born...right now Allie can resign at work with the pregnancy as the reason..."

Bella looked so relieved that all of this was falling into place so easily, she soon began dozing off on the couch.

After Bella was up in her bed safe and tucked in I spoke to Jasper.

"All of her real Identification is back in Washington, it would be too much of a hassle to go get it...do you think we could maybe give Jenks another call?"

Now my brother is one of the most pleasant and docile personalities that I have ever met, but for some reason he got some sick pleasure out of scaring the pants off of that poor man.

His mouth crooked into a smirk as he nodded.

"Why it would be my pleasure"

Three days later Bella and I were on our way to the doctors office she was dressed in a dark blue sweater and light blue jeans underneath her coat, she looked stunning, she sighed as we pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car.

We hadn't been waiting long when a the secretary appeared in the small doorway.

"Alicia Carter?" Bella looked up. "The doctor will see you now..._He _can go with you if you'd like."

The word He had held such disgust that a growl rumbled in my chest, though too low for anyone to actually hear, Bella was leaning right against me and felt it.

"Emmett chill...please?" She placed a kiss gently on my cheek and I relaxed as we stood and headed towards the examination room.

She sat atop the bed with that annoying crinkly paper on it, I knew germs and such but still you couldn't use something a little quieter?

"Alicia?" The doctor poked her head in the room with a warm smile spread on her lips.

Bella visibly relaxed as the woman stepped into the room, I think she'd been nervous that it might be a male doctor, well for both our sakes I was also glad it was a female.

She took a blood and urine sample and then had Bella lay back on the bed and pulled a TV like machine out of the corner.

When she asked Bella to lift her shirt, it dawned on me that this was the ultrasound...we were going to see the baby!

Bella gasped as the doctor placed the paddle covered in the cold gel to her stomach.

"Alright see that there?"

The doctor was pointing to something that appeared to be fluttering on the left side of the screen.

"Em... look!"

Bella reached out for my hand and I took it.

The doctor smiled and turned her face back to the screen.

"That is your baby's heart, now I can't get a clear shot to see if it's a boy or a girl but it should become clearer as the months proceed."

We left with a lightness in our chests, Bella was clinging to my arm and smiling at everyone we passed, I'd decided to take her downtown for some lunch in a little cafe and she had happily accepted the offer.

We were just finishing up when Alice phoned me I pulled the buzzing rectangle out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

I nodded into the phone, knowing that Alice would see it, I listened to everything she wanted to tell me, I felt the pained expression shoot across my face, I quickly recovered it before Bella could notice. We'd had such a lovely day, could the dark clouds never stop following this girl around?

"Emmett I really don't see why we had to rush home so quickly!"

Bella sounded a little annoyed as I guided her up the driveway she stopped in her tracks when she saw our family all sitting in the living room.

She nodded as she sat on the couch and wrapped her arms around herself.

"This is going to be bad news...Just tell me, please just...get it over with."

She leaned into my side and sat down, looking at Carlisle when he cleared his throat.

"Well Bella as you know you are known here as Alicia Carter, that is because you were placed into witness protection...well you know that the night the Volturi attacked you that your father was killed...well your mother...well she...she has demanded that she be allowed to come see you."

I saw Bella Perk up at the idea of getting to see her mom but then she quickly slumped against me again.

"Oh no...she's going to see me again just to lose me again in a few months! And she can't know about this!" She gestured to her stomach which was still flat and firm but would change in the coming weeks.

"She can't know that you guys are here either she has met Carlisle and Esme and Alice, Jasper I know you will want to stay with Alice so I understand that And Emmett I know that they are your family and you wouldn't want to be away from them but I can't do this alone!"

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she began to shake and sob on her feet.

I rose and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella...You are my family now too...both of you!" I hoped she wouldn't mind but to emphasize my point I placed my spread palm gently against her stomach.

I watched as her eyes filled with more tears but a smile spread across her face as she placed her hands on my face and tipped her head so it rested on my chest.

"Thank you..." she wrapped her arms around me then and I hugged her gently to my chest.

With that the family dispersed except for Alice and Jasper who had volunteered to paint the baby nursery with us today, even though we would be leaving shortly after the baby was born, it would give Bella something to do.

She had written her letter of resignation to work and handed it in, she was told not to worry about the two weeks notice or anything just to take car of herself.

She'd felt bad because they were short handed with Skylar 'Mysteriously' leaving in the middle of the night but she got over it quickly when we started to go shopping the next day for the baby.

We got toys and receiving blankets, diapers, wipes, a change table that matched the crib and she was only just four months along now, she had only _just _started showing the slightest traces of a baby bump and she loved just resting her hands on her small belly.

When we walked in the front door with the few items the phone was ringing, I rushed to grab it and was shocked at the curtness of the tone on the other end, especially because of who it was coming from.

"Yes, Hello Mr. FBI the person who is holding my daughter prisoner...I am in a taxi on my way from the airport, make sure you take her shackles off before I get there!"

the phone beeped in my ear letting me know that the connection had been cut off and I calmly placed the phone back on it's cradle.

Bella strode into the room and looked at me.

"Who was that Emmett?" She tilted her head slightly to the side and her hair fell in front of her face, I tucked it behind her ear and kissed her gently, hating to ruin the peaceful moment I took a deep breath.

"That was your mother...she's in a taxi headed for this address as we speak..."

There was a moment of nothing and then Bella broke into a panic.

"Oh my gosh! We have to hide the baby stuff, we have to lock the nursery door, we have to-"

I grasped her shoulders to stop her frantic movements.

"Bella...Just go put on a big sweater if you don't want your mom finding out about this yet...I'll take care f everything else okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her lightly giving her a gentle swat on the behind as she turned to leave, I laughed when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Swan"

She looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Nice class McCarty!"

With that she'd reached the top of the stairs and I picked up the bags from the front hall and took them upstairs to the nursery and then locked the door.

Bella came down the stairs five minutes later with one of my light grey hoodies on her, though she was practically swimming in it she looked...sexy...

"How long do you think until she-"

_DIIIINNNNNNGGGGG- DOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGG_

the door bell cut her off and I nodded at her, she hurried into the living room and picked up a book she'd been reading earlier as I walked at a human pace to the door.

I took a deep breath as I pulled back the door and I saw a furious looking Renee standing there.

"Hello Mrs-" She raised her hand and cut me off.

"Forget it! Where's my daughter?"

She looked past me into the hallway to see if Bella was there, I stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter.

"Hey mom!"

Bella peeked her head out of the living room and then rushed into her mothers arms as they hugged.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry about Charlie and your friend Angela, and then Edward and Rosalie getting into that horrible car accident only a few days after, of course you were in the hospital but honey, oh!"

She hugged Bella to her and I could feel myself holding my breath waiting, Bella was being careful so that her mom wouldn't feel the slight bump that she had but I was still worried.

Their embrace broke and Renee glared at me as she pulled Bella into the living room, I went upstairs to Bella's room to give them the illusion off privacy I however could hear the whole conversation.

**Bella/**Renee

"Sweety are you really okay here? I mean I know it's witness protection and everything but are you being treated right?"

"**Mom I'm perfectly fine, Em is a really good guy, he hasn't done anything to hurt me or make me uncomfortable" **

"Honey it's just...it's not healthy for you to stay locked up alone in a house with a guy you barely know, kept away from any family you have, it's been over a year since I've even seen you!"

"**I know and I'm so sorry about that, and I haven't been locked up, i get to go out when I chose, see that beautiful vehicle in the driveway? That's all mine, Em's bosses didn't think it was safe at first for us to have contact and then I just gave up hope of them ever letting me call and then you called this morning!" **

"Yes...well I am here now and I plan to stay for a visit a week or two, if that is okay, I want to see my baby girl and catch up with her"

"**That is fantastic but we don't have a spare room unfortunately, and a pipe burst in the wall of Em's room so it's all locked up until the contractor can get here and put up some fresh dry wall" **

"Oh that is okay Sweety, I already have a hotel room booked, but we have all afternoon to catch up!"

I could almost feel the control it took for Bella not to roll her yes, I know she loves her mom and se was happy to see her but it was such short notice.

They ended up spending most of the afternoon and into the evening on the couch just catching up and watching a movie, I made them dinner and then cleaned their dishes away for them, as I was leaving the room I heard Bella's mom whispering to her.

"I don't care if he is a nice guy or a good cook...I still don't have an opinion on him..."

I smiled to myself as I entered the kitchen, she thought I was a good cook!

"Em? Can you come here please?"

I felt a shiver run up my spine as Bella's mom called me into the front hall just before she was leaving, I entered apprehensively and she beckoned me forward.

"I would like to have a word with you on the porch before I leave for the evening"

I nodded as I opened the door for her and led her out, the door closed softly behind me and she spun around.

"I know you are hoping I'm stupid but I know what's going on, don't think you can hide this from me! I'm her _Mother_ for crying out loud!"

I honestly didn't now which thing she was talking about, there were so many secret things going on around us right now it could have been any one or a combination f some there was just one that I was hoping it wouldn't be.

"I have seen it and I could feel it Em...You and my daughter...Just tell me the truth I already know it for myself I want to hear you say it!"

I stumbled for words not wanting to give away more than she actually knew already.

"You have to understand that I _Love_ your daughter, so much, me being placed as her guardian was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I thought I'd found love once before and it was great while that had lasted but it ended tragically when she was taken from me too soon...But with Bella...it is so much different...she isn't someone I can just live with"

Her face grew red and she began shaking in anger...what had I said?

"What are you saying? You are just fooling around with her planning on breaking her heart when you are no longer _stuck_ with her? Well I'll tell you young man!"

Her voice was slowly climbing higher and higher in volume and pitch and I quickly put it straight.

"Please no, that isn't what I meant at all"

She stopped her angry trembling and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Well what is it then Em? Come on I'm _Very_ interested to know"

I didn't know what to do with my hands so I shoved them in my pockets and kicked my toe on the porch.

"She isn't someone I can just live with ma'am...She's someone that I couldn't possibly live without..."

I felt arms fly around me and I looked down to see the top of Renee's head, she pulled back and looked up at me.

"Alright fine...I've decided you are a good guy..."

Just then the taxi pulled up and she hugged me again before running to it, almost tripping on the way...well now I knew where Bella got it from.

When I entered the house I heard the shower start running and I went up the stairs to Bella's room and pulled the comforter back for her and retrieved her book from downstairs.

I was just coming up the stairs with a cup of tea in my hand when the bathroom door opened and the smell of strawberries attacked my nose, I sighed n pleasure as she smiled at me and crossed the hall into her room.

"So what did my mom have to say to you?"

I explained what happened to her and her jaw dropped and then her eyes filled with tears, i quickly wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Bells what's wrong? You don't need to be scared I don't think she knows about the baby"

She laughed and raised her head to look me in the eyes, she was smiling.

"Emmett...I'm not crying because I'm scared of her knowing, these are happy tears! The way you described me...that's..._Exactly_ how I feel about you!"

I felt myself melt as I took in the expression on her face and the emotion in her eyes, I slowly bent my face to hers and our lips brushed lightly against each others, the passion quickly built and Bella was tugging on my shirt.

Before I could really comprehend what she was trying to do, my shirt was on the floor and her hands were roaming over my bare chest.

"Wow you're so..."

I ducked my head and coughed

"Big I know, I worked out _a lot_ when I was human and it only became enhanced when I was changed"

Bella shook her head.

"Nope not what I was going to say, I was going to say hot...Hot with a capital H!"

I laughed as she pulled my face to hers again and we continued like that for a little while, when She began to shiver I reluctantly pulled away, I tucked her under her sheets and kissed her good night.

I then went downstairs to put the TV on and pretend I wasn't screaming with joy on the inside.

February Fourteenth came quickly and I heard Bella's gasp as she awoke, I chuckled as I knew what she would be seeing right about now, I'd covered her room with flowers of many different varieties and colours.

I had breakfast all set out for her on the island in the kitchen by the time she was descending the stairs and there was a present for her on the surface in front of her plate.

"What's this? Emmett I'm so sorry I didn't remember before about ten minutes ago, I didn't get you anything"

I only shook my head and smiled.

"the flowers were valentines day Bells, the present is for your fourth and one half month of pregnancy! I saw it n the store and knew you didn't have one and I just had to get it right away, I don't know why but I just-"

She silenced me with her finger against my lips which she quickly replaced with a quick peck of her lips.

"Thank you for whatever it is, I am sure I am going to love it!"

She went to it and picked it up gingerly in her hands, and removed the wrapping.

The first tear hit the wrapping paper with a soft plop sound and she smiled up at me.

"A baby's firsts book! Emmett thank you so much it's beautiful!"

she wrapped her arms around me and I nuzzled my face into her hair just soaking in her scent.

We spent the rest of the morning watching movies together and then I took her out in the afternoon for lunch, by the time three rolled around Bella was exhausted, I sent her up stairs for a nap and then began dialling Alice's number but again it wasn't necessary because she came gliding through the front door with a white box in her hands.

"Emmett, this is the single sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her, she will love the dress and she will look beautiful in it, reservations are for eight thirty so wake her up at six thirty and she will have plenty of time to get herself ready!"

With that she was sashaying out the way she'd come in, leaving em holding the white box in my arms with a sticky note on top with a message in her loopy scrawl;

_Emmett...Don't you dare bother peeking in this box!_

_-A_

I laughed and brought it to the kitchen and left it sitting on the island and ran out the back door to go for a quick hunt.

I got back into the house at around five, so I went to have a long shower and get dressed.

I had just finished putting on the ridiculous dinner jacket that Alice was making me wear when the alarm on my phone went off telling me it was six thirty.

I strode quietly down the hallway towards her door, the white box under my arm, the note crumpled and in the trashcan downstairs.

I opened her door slowly and made my way to her bed where I sat down and stroked her forehead and cheek, her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me for a moment before a huge smile broke out on her face.

"How long have I been out?"

I kissed her lightly and smiled with her.

"Only three hours Honey, but Alice has plans for us that you need to start getting ready for, take your tie though Alice knows just how much time we would need, here" I laid the box across her lap.

She looked at it like it was going to explode in front of her.

"What is it?"

The look on her face made me laugh so hard if I were human I'm sure my sides would be sore.

"From what I know a dress, but I have no idea what it looks like. I was specifically instructed to not peek inside that box!"

Bella laughed and cringed at the same time before removing the lid of the box and gasped when she saw the dark blue material it was a mixture of satin and velvet and it looked beautiful.

Suddenly Alice was in the room dragging me out by the ear.

"No! You can't look at it before she is ready! Now out!"

I sat on my backside in the hallway where Alice had just deposited me.

Roughly an hour later at seven forty-five Bella descended the stairs the dress had spaghetti straps and an empire waist it flared gorgeously from just under her bust and fell to just above her knees.

"Wow!"

she giggled as she descended the last few steps, Alice had curled her hair and it fell gorgeously around her face in bouncy ringlets.

"Why Mr. McCarty...I do believe you are staring"

I stood in a quick fluid motion and strode to where she stood, I took her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly but she moaned as I pressed my fingertips into her lower back.

Wrapping her arms around my neck she pressed herself closer and stood on her tippy toes, Alice was kind enough to give her silver ballerina flats to wear.

A horn honked outside and I opened the door to see a limo parked in the street, it took us to the fanciest restaurant I had ever seen and we were treated like royalty the had a space cleared for valentines day where couples could dance together if they wanted to.

I twirled Bella slowly around the floor for a few songs after dinner and then we left, her face was glowing with the happiness that I knew she was feeling because I was feeling it too.

When we rolled up to the house at close to eleven we we saw that the lights in the living room were on, we'd left them off so I went into the house first and quickly came back out for Bella,I guided her up the driveway after giving the limo driver a substantial tip.

We had barely made it through the front door when Bella's mom swept her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry to be leaving on such short notice honey but Phil had and accident at practice and now his leg is in a cast, something about tendons and ligaments but he'll be okay, I just need to go home and take care of him!"

Bella and her mom hung out on the couch fro another hour and then I called for a taxi for Renee at her request, Bella was smiling though she had tears in her eyes.

After the cab drove off I closed the door and pulled Bella into a hug, she sobbed a little but stayed in good control of herself, I then scooped her up and carried her up the stairs where I instructed her to have a long bath and then get some sleep.

The rest of February passed normally and march crashed down around us with a huge emotional roller coaster, one minute Bella was ecstatic about something and then she was angry for the same thing and then crying because she felt stupid for getting angry, lets just say that Jasper was a welcomed guest at our place.

"I don't _Want_ to watch this _Stupid_ show and the freaking _Batteries_ in the stupid remote just _Died_!"

With the end of that sentence came the sound of plastic hitting a wall and the remote smashed into about a dozen pieces and then Bella was Balling on the couch because she had broken the remote again.

"Ssh, Honey it's okay, it's just a remote I can get a new one, whenever you want the channel changed for now just let me know I'd be happy to help you love."

She sighed and leaned into my chest mumbling an apology that she didn't finish because she fell asleep.

The mood swings continued to give me whip lash through March and into April, it was just coming up to the middle of the month, Bella had insisted on doing the dishes for fear of losing her mind, I hesitantly agreed and sat in the living room listening to every noise she made.

Suddenly I heard a dish smash in the kitchen and I was there in a flash.

Bella's eyes were wide and her hands were pressed to the bump on her stomach, I could hear her heartbeat, erratic and excited and a fast but steady heartbeat as well, that was the baby.

"What is it? What happened? Is the baby coming early?"

She laughed and shook her head while stretching her hand out to me, I took it and she pulled me closer pressing my palm to her stomach, at first there was nothing except I could feel her breathing.

Then suddenly I felt a quick fluttering pressure roll from one side of her stomach to the other and she was beaming at me.

I knelt down in front of her and pressed my ear gently to her stomach I could hear the heartbeat much clearer, if I could it would have brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella...there is something I've been meaning to ask you...I know I could never replace Edward and I would never want to, but...would you, ya know...ah great that just completely ruined it, why the hell did I just say ya know?"

Her laughing stopped my rant and I looked at her, she clasped my hand in both her small ones and nodded.

" Yes Emmett...I'll marry you...but not yet...I want to wait until after the baby is born..."

I understood this completely I was just totally stoked that she'd said yes.

I slipped the delicate ring that had been in my breast pocket onto her finger, it was nothing fancy but her eyes welled up with tears as she kissed the knuckles of the hand that she held.

I pressed my lips to her tummy and then softly kissed her lips as well.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise as a blur flew into the room Bella tensed slightly but I knew it was Alice.

"OH MY GOSH! You _Have_ to let me plan the wedding!"

With Alice this was a no brainer of course she would be doing it, I was no good at this stuff.

And Bella was in no condition to be wearing herself down by planning a wedding.

April breezed out just as quickly as march had and the nursery was completed, I often found Bella in there dozing in the rocking chair by the window.

Other times just standing above the crib staring down at it while holding her belly.

Most of the time I just stood and watched her until she noticed me, but sometimes I would stand beside her just enjoy her presence.

Then suddenly it was like somebody hit a fast forward button, there were doctors visits and baby shopping, toy buying, clothes buying and then a pause.

Bella was sitting on the couch two hours before the next doctors appointment, she was staring blankly at the TV in early June I walked into the room and waved my hand in front of her nose, she stirred and smiled up at me.

"Emmett...I want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl...I know I didn't want to now before but now I do...I really _Really_ do."

So when we were at the appointment we told the doctor of or decision and she informed us that the bundle of joy we would be welcoming in a month would be a little boy.

Immediately when we got home Bella pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and began writing down a long list of names, crossing some out, putting a star next to others after a few hours of this she fell asleep with the pad of paper on her lap.

I picked up the list and looked at it, only our names were left on the list and I smiled to myself, I had a fair idea of which one she would pick but I wouldn't underestimate her to change her mind last minute.

Everything had come to a peaceful lull in our lives, Bella napping in the afternoons and walking circles around the house with a hand pressed to her lower back, me pacing wanting her to sit down already and Carlisle telling me to calm down that she would be fine.

Then on the first of July, two days before her due date we went out with the whole family to see the fire works downtown, we were crowded around each other Bella was wrapped up in a white quilt and was glaring at Jasper because he'd made some comment involving a marshmallow and she wasn't happy.

"I want popcorn, I am going to go get myself some pop corn because it is a light fluffy snack that everybody _Loves_ just like _Marshmallows_!"

I tried to hide my smile as I watched her disappear into the crowd.

She had only been gone for a few minutes when Alice froze. She had barely whispered my fiances name before we were running towards her scent. Darn all of these humans! I hated using human pace especially when my Bella needed my help!

We broke into a clearing behind a group of people and There she stood the blanket was on the ground behind and there was a small puddle at her feet, she looked up at me and looked annoyed.

"I have absolutely NO dignity now! I think I just peed myself!"

Suddenly Carlisle had her in his arms and we were all rushing as fast as we could towards our cars I rode in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes with Bella and Alice drove the SUV with Esme.

I turned to Jasper and grasped his shoulder as Bella moaned.

"Bro...I want to be there with her...but I know it will be hard...I need...control...I need to feel not hungry...I need you t-" Jasper put his hand over mine and nodded his head.

"I will do what I can Emmett, but if it gets to be too much for you I am sure she will forgive you"

I nodded as we pulled into the hospital and I scooped Bella into my arms and ran at that damned human pace, into the lobby.

"Help please! She's gone into labour!"

Suddenly there were nurses buzzing around us and some frumpy woman in tinker bell scrubs was shoving a clip board at me as Bella was taken from my arms and placed on a gurney.

"I don't have time to fill out paper work!"

The woman shoved it at me again but Carlisle saved her by taking the clip board into his own hands I heard him speaking to me though it would be too low for any human to hear.

"Bella or Alicia Emmett...decide" I nodded my head as I turned for the door murmuring her name, Carlisle would know what we wanted.

Even with Jasper's help it was a little difficult being in the same room as Bella while she gave birth but it was bearable, only a slight discomfort.

I pressed my hand gently to her forehead as she let out a particularly pain filled scream, she seemed to settle and suddenly I smelt a new smell, like fabric softener and apples. I looked over at the nurse who held the small body in her hands as she swaddled him in a receiving blanket and placed him into _my_ Bella's arms.

I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned her head onto my shoulder I brought the Camera around and snapped a picture of all of us together in his first moments.

I looked down at her and smiled at the scene before me, this is my family...this is what I was created for...

"So love, what is his name?"

She beamed the most beautiful smile up at me though she looked like she had just been through hell, her eyes filled with motherly love as she looked down at the infant in her arms and showered kisses on his closed eyelids.

He was yet to make a sound but you could see him breathing and he'd flail his arms a little every few seconds.

I heard her inhale getting ready to tell my and I closed my eyes as I heard the answer whisper off of her lips.

"His name is Masen..." 

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't so long that you got bored with it!**

Please R&R I won't be on tomorrow except to check for reviews becasue my dad and I are picking my mom up from the airport.

I love you all my dear readers!


	9. Fresh Start

*Bella POV*

I held Masen as I ran from one plane to the other, it was al set, I'd phoned my mom and told her Em and I were on our way for a visit, she was so excited she started to cry on the phone which only made me cry more...

_*Flashback*_

"_Bell honey why are you crying?" I couldn't stop myself from crying I was about to 'die' and my mom was going to be heartbroken all over again... "I'm just so excited to come see you again mom"_

_*End Flashback_*

I buckled my seatbelt and then took Masen from Alice's outstretched arms, she sat next to me and I layed my head on her shoulder as I began sobbing quietly.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I flipped it open to see a message from Emmet, _'I love you so much, Masen is going to have the life he deserves, no secrets, no hiding surrounded by love'_

I smiled as I wiped my tears away and sat up straighter, the plane took off and we were on our way to our new life.

I woke up to Alice nudging me gently.

"Bella we're heeeeeere"

I rubbed my eyes and undid my seatbelt. I smiled when I passed esme in the front row of the plane cooing to Masen who gurgled in her arms.

Carlisle was already waiting on the Jasper was already waiting on the tarmack with a number of cars parked around, I recognized Alice's Yellow _demon_ of a vehicle, Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmet's Jeep was there and there was also a van, meant for all of our luggage.

" Where are we again Carlisle?" He had his arm around Esme's shoulder looking lovingly down at Masen.

" We are in Mount Waialeale, Hawaii it rains almost 350 days of the year with a cumulative total of 467 inches falling throughout the year"

I relaxed knowing that we could live out a very easy life here not having to hide.

"When will Emmett get here?" I took the diaper bag from Alice and helped her in unloading the luggage from the plane.

"He's behind us by a day or two there are some last minute things he needs to sort out but then he'll be here"

Everything was loaded into the van and Masen was in the mercedes with Esme and carlisle, I drove Emmet's jeep following the GPS co-ordinates winding through the dirt road running up the cliffs into a _massive_ clearing, in the middle stood the _biggest_ house that I'd ever seen, even bigger than the house in forks.

A sharp pain hit in me in the chest, it made me think of home and thinking of home made me think of Charlie and Andrea...and my Mom and Edward and Emmett...I miss everyone...

I climbed up the stairs to my room, mine and Emmet's room, our luggage already there, i flipped on the TV and turned to the international news and there it was.

"_The plane went down at 12:30 pm, it was a private plane carrying only two passengers, neither of whom survived the crash one of the passengers is believed to be Alicia Carter, whom I have just been told is acctually a young girl by the name of Isabella swan, who was placed into witness protection after her near murder a few years ago..."_

The anchor went on to talk about the whole ordeal, I turned the TV off.

I changed into khaki shorts and a light white tank top and sat on stone bench overlooking dense trees and beyond that a huge span of ocean. It as raining but lightly and it was warm i enjoyed the feel of it on my skin and closed my eyes as Emmet's smile danced behind my eyelids.

"Bella...Beeeeeeellllaaaaaa..."

My eyes snapped open and I found myself soaked to the skin starring at Alice infront of me.

"Sorry I must have drifted off" Alice laughed and took my hand pulling me up.

"You've been out here for a few hours silly...come on let'sdry you off and feed you, Esme is having a blast with Masen right now, he's an absolute doll, hard to believe he is almost six months already!"

I smiled as we wrapped an arm around each others waist and walked into the house, I could feel how painfully unco-ordinated I was compared to her when we walked like this but I loved being close to Alice she just made sad thoughts disappear with a single smile.

*Alice POV*

I had just helped Bella tuck Masen in for the night and was pulling the sheets up to her chin when she began crying again.

"Oh Al...lice I am so...sorry...I just...Everything is just so overwhelming"

I kissed her forehead and sat with her until she fell asleep.

It happened when I was closing her door, the vision came and if I had the need to breathe it would have winded me.

"_Bella? Bella! Carlisle help me!" _

_Emmett was running somewhere with a limp Bella in his arms, she looked different though...weird...not herself but I couldn't put my finger on it... _

"_Is she dead Carlisle or can we still save her,what have I done to her? Please tell me we can save her!" _

_Carlisle lifted Bella's small body out of Emmett's arms and laid her on a table and began checking pulse while I ran around him hooking up a bag of blood to a needle in her arm...then I heard Esme's voice. _

"_Can we save them Carlisle!" _

_Them? what was she talking about, suddenly the vision changed back to Bella, she was soaked in blood and screaming at an ear splitting level, thrashing all over the table and convulsing and then the vision faded away._

I considered telling Carlisle about this but decided to wait until I could speak to him without anyone else hearing us.

*Emmett POV*

I was getting anxious, this damn plane couldn't go fast enough for me, I wanted to be with my family...not just Bella and Masen but Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice...I missed all of them so much it hurt, so as soon as we landed and the doors opened I thought screw customs and ran as fast as I could to where I knew my family was waiting for me.

I looked in on Bella but saw she was asleep so I quietly tiptoed into the adjoining room and looked at Masen, sound asleep in his crib.

I watched his facial features change as he dreamt and suddenly his eyes were wide open and he was starring at me with the biggest smile on his face, I scooped him up and showered his face with kisses.

He giggled as I spun around the room with him and he was laughing so hard he started to hiccup and I burst out laughing stopping to late to prevent waking Bella up.

"Now what...may I ask...is so funny?"

She had beautiful smile on her lips as she steped into the room, just then Masen hiccupped again and this time she laughed with me. I placed Masen back into his crib and wrapped Bella up in my arms.

"Oh my Bella... You are both my bestfriend and the love of my life..."

She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed me with so much passion I had to pull away, it was the first time I'd felt the need to stop before I lost control.

"I have to go hunt my love..."

She kissed me one last time before Stepping back and letting me pass through the open window.

(A/N sorry that this is so short after such a long pause readers but there is going to be a bit of a time lapse as there is so much I want to happen but don't know what to put between now and then...the next chapter will be up really shortly)


	10. Addition

*Bella POV*

I made the final adjustments and took a deep breath, this was it. There was a soft knock on the door and when I opened it Carlisle stood there.

"Are you ready Bella?" I nodded and took his outsrteched arm as he guided me down the hallway.

"mummumumum"

I giggled as I scooped Masen up into may arms, he was a year old and just begining to talk and he'd say mom repeatedly so it sounded like a constant stream of um's

"Hello there my beautiful boy are you all dressed up mor mommy's wedding?"

He nodded vigorusly

"Yesssshh"

I kissed both of his cheeks and set him on his feet.

"Okay baby, you go first mommy will follow you, okay?"

He nodded again and took the pillow with the rings from Alice before she kissed me on the cheek and ducked in the doors.

Carlisle hugged me one more time before the music started and I took his arm, rounded the corner and walked throught the wide double doors, the aisle look impossibly long to me, thank goodness Alic let me wear flats, my dress was simple it was a halter neck the cling tightly to my upper body before flaring out at the waist in a fluffy skirt that fell to just below my knees.

And there he stood, at the end of the aisle next to Jasper, opposite them was Alice who was my maid of honour.

All I saw was Emmett...standing there, he couldn't stand still he was shifting from one foot to the other as he waited, Carlisle made me look graceful as he almost carried me down the aisle, and then I was infront of him, we were saying our vows and then we were kissing and all of a sudden it was over, we were getting in the car headed for the airport to go off o our honeymoon.

I hugged Masen tightly to me as I showered him with kisses, then Emmett did and then we were off.

The plane ride flew by faster than I expected and we were in Scotland, Alice laughed at us when we said that was where we wanted to go, but we'd talked about it, it was the one place where it was still cloudy a lot of the time without being too horrible.

We had barely gotten in the door and I was on him, I jumped into his arms and crushed my lips to his, he wrapped his strong arms around me and carried me into the bedroom, we fell onto the bed and I practically tore his shirt off.

He paused and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bells...Are you sure?"

I didn't answer him instead I threw my own shirt to the floor and resumed kissing him with all of the passion I could muster.

I later lay beside him, snuggled into his side, not even caring how cold I was.

We spent two blissful weeks there just us all alone and then we were back in Hawaii, I wrapped Masen in my arms and hugged him until he protested.

"Down down!"

I laughed and kissed him before setting him on his feet, I then hugged the rest of my family.

Back at the house there was a surprise when we got there, at the back of the large lot there was a brand new house, two stories tall, Emmett's jeep was in the driveway. Alice had taken the liberty of moving all of our stuff over there and decorating it all just how she knew we'd like it...obviously.

*Emmett POV*

We had just finished putting all of our clothes away when Masen woke from his nap and started fussing, Bella rushed to him as I went and prepared a snack for him.

Bella came down stairs with him and fastened him in his highchair, I put a goofy grin on my face and stommped like a giant to where he sat.

"Does Masen want to be a big boy and feed himself today?"

This got me a glare and Masen threw his sippy cup on the floor.

"No!"

I shrugged and continued in my fake giant's voice.

"Does Masen want daddy to feed him?"

Spoon to the forehead.

"NO!"

I looked to Bella for help and she shrugged.

"Does Masen want mommy to feed him?"

Bowl and food all over floor.

"NO NO NO!"

I threw my hands in the air in frustration and sighed.

"Look buddy...you need to eat your snack so you can be big and stwong like daddy...do you want to be big and stwong like daddy and get all of the pwetty girls?"

Masen's eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together.

"Yesh Yesh! strwong fo pwetty gworls!"

Finally!

I went and reprepared his snack and he ate it contently while I helped Bella clean up what was on the floor.

Bella was giggling and covering her mouth while trying to avoid eye contact with me...I didn't get it.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Bella burst out laughing and shook her head.

"No but you have applesauce all over your shirt!"

I looked down and laughed too and then took off the shirt only to throw it at her getting her right in the face, I laughed louder when she pulled the shirt away revealing a big glob of apple sauce in her hair...though I stopped laughing when she glared at me.

"Oh yes, _Very_ funny, laugh it up, _I'm_ going for a shower!"

With that she stormed up the stairs and I put Masen in his little fenced in play area and turned the TV on to Bob the Builder, normaly I would watch this show wuth him but I had a few 'J' strokes to do. (A/N whe ever I say nice 'J' stroke to anyone they get confused so I am going to explain, its like when someone says something that didn't sound the way it was ment they try and back track to make it better)

I opened the bathroom door quietly and slid into the shower behind her, she had her eyes closed and was rinsing out her strawberry scented shampoo I leaned in and pressed a kiss into her neck, her eyes flew open and she gasped before she realized it was me and then she wraped her arms around my neck and kissed me with more passion than I'd ever felt from her.

We finished 'showering' and went back downstairs, Masen had made a complete mess of his play area and was currently ripping the head off of a designer Teddy bear that Alice had gotten him.

I burst out laughing and Bella joined me when she saw what he'd done. He looked up at us with a big grin on his face.

"Mummy! Daddy Wook!"

I scooped him up and spun him around.

"I saw! But do you think Aunty Alice is going to be very happy?"

For this last part I looked at him seriously and he drew his eyebrows together as if thinking about it.

"Nooooo..."

"So do you think maybe we should apologize to her?"

"Nope! Down Down!"

I shrugged and put him down and then threw the Teddy bear carcass into the garbage.

*Alice POV*

"NOO!"

Jasper grabbed my shoulders and shook me out of the vision I was stuttering and did not know what to tell him.

"What was it Alice what did you see?"

"M...Masen..."

He shook me and tried to get me to focus.

"What about Masen? Alice what is it?"

I gulped and looked at him in the eye.

"He destroyed Mr. McBearington!"

He blinked rapidly a few times before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Well I am glad you think it is so funny Whitlock but that _Bear_ was one of a kind!"

He just continued laughing so I stormed out of the room and went to re-organize my closet again.

*Bella POV*

The weeks came and went quickly and soon enough Masen was a year and half, thanks to Alice we were having a half birthday for him though I feel they are totally ridiculous.

Though it was totally embarrassing Carlisle was amazed to hear that Emmett had enough control to be...intimate with me and believe me we were...regularly...to my dismay this was Jasper's favourite poker to use against Emmett and usually ended in a fight.

I was smiling as Masen blew out the candles on his cake and I was suddenly being rushed into the bathroom by a worried Alice, she held my hair while I surrendered my lunch. After washing my face and rinsing out my mouth I finally looked at Alice, she look really freaked out and was staring into space, I waited for her to come out of the vision.

When she finally did I could've sworn she was gong to burst into tears.

"Alice! what's wrong? what did you see?"

she didn't say anything just shook her head and put her hands against my stomach...then everything went black.

Everything was foggy and I heard murmuring all wround me and then a bright light directly above me and then Carlisle's face was above mine.

"Bella, you're awake! You fainted"

I looked at Alice and then Carlisle.

"Did she tell you?"

He nodded as he shined a light into my eyes.

"Yes she did...I can't say I'm not surprised becasue this is a completely new occurance to me..."

I felt myself shiver.

"What happens now?"

He looked at me with his warm fatherly eyes and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That is up to you my child...only you can decide where you want to go from here..just know that we are all behind you every step of the way."

I nodded and right then Emmett burst into the room and had me in his arms.

"Bella love it's going to be okay, it's all going to be okay, what ever you want I'm here"

I hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder.

*Jasper POV*

I couldn't stand being around my family for a second longer, I love them but the intensity and variation in emotion was about to drive me insane!

Bella couldn't stop jumping between cautious joy and irrational panick

Emmett Couldn't stop pacing whil assaulting me with impatience

Alice was depressed but happy

Carlsile was concerned and Esme was worried about everyone

The only one who wasn't driving me crazy was Masen who was content from what ever infant dream he was having.

I told them I was going for a hunt and ran out of the house.

*Carlisle POV*

This was very unusual and yet very interesting as well Bella had decided to go ahead with it so I was setting up the spare room as a hospital suite.

The pregnancy progressed much faster than anyone had thought possible it had only been a week yet she was begining to show.

"Carlisle I want to talk to you..."

Emmett rarely came into my office so I knew it must be important if her was here, I nodded and he entered and took a seat.

He took a deep breath before begining and even as he spoke he stared at the floor.

"I just want to let you know that if it comes down to Bella or the baby...save Bella..."

I was beside him in an instant and had my hand on his shoulder, he placed his big hand over mine and looked up at me.

"Please Carlisle...I can't lose her again...please..."

I nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I won't lie to you son...she is putting herself at a great risk doing this...but so far Alice hasn't seen anything so we'll take that as a good thing...No news is good news"

He nodded and thanked me then left, Bella was extremely exhausted all of the time so Masen was staying with us at the main house while Emmett took care of Bella at their home.

*Alice POV*

I couldn't tell them...I just couldn't... I'd seen something that leaned towards this beofre when i'd seen bella laying on a table all bloody and thrashing around but now what was I supposed to tell them?

'_Oh what does Bella's future hold? well why don't you just let me check...Oh wait I CAN'T SEE HER FUTURE!'_...yea like _that_ was going to happen...

I knew Jasper could feel my constant frustration and it worried him but I kept insisting everything was going to be okay.

*Esme POV*

I was becoming increasingly worried about Bella...Carlisle had her drinking blood and it seemed to keep her healthy, before whenever she'd try eating she'd simply throw it up and continued to get weaker.

He'd figured since the baby was half way like us that it would probably feed the same way and so far it seemed to be working.

...I hoped it would continue...


	11. New, Changes, Old

*Bella POV*

I really didn't understand why everyone was fussing over me, I felt fine, yes my stomach was grotesquely disproportioned from the rest of my body and I had two cracked rips and large black bruises but you know what, besides the size of my stomach I would've probably done the rest to myself anyway!

Besides underneath my stomach was something beautiful, and I knew she would be...I don't know why I thought the baby was a girl but I was just so certain that any other thoughts on it seemed irrelivant.

Jasper thought it would be cool to have a little boy that they could actually get rougher with, this got me mad at him and I wouldn't speak to him for a few days torturing him with the fact that I felt that he thought Masen was weak, but he was my beautiful little boy and nothing was more perfect than him!

_A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts, Jasper poked is head in the door and I glared at my feet which were underneath the quilt on the hospital bed that I was trapped in._

"_Bella can I talk to you?" _

_The pleading in his voice had me looking up and his eyes were sad so I nodded and he came to sit on the end of my bed._

"_Bella I am very worried about Ali" _

_I smiled at his nickname for her and folded my hands in my lap._

"_Me to Jasper...I don't know what it is but I can't help but feel that it all has to do with me somehow...me and this baby..."_

_He flinched at the obvious guilt he felt coming off of me and sent some better feelings my way, I relaxed a little bit and leaned back on my pillows._

_Suddenly we heard glass shattering downstairs and we both jumped Jasper was gone and out of the room before I could even blink I tried getting up but my feet got tangled in the sheets and I tripped just barely catching myself in time._

_I barely had time to be relieved about not falling when suddenly I felt the worst pain that I had ever felt in my entire life, almost like I was being punched by Mike Tyson from the inside out, I now knew what the human sacrifices on alien vs predator felt like, I heard a rip break and I finally got the air in to scream._

_I barely started screaming when everyone was there and suddenly everything went black._

I jumped when I woke up I took note of everything I felt and realized it had been a dream, I was still in the hospital bed and I was alone so I knew nothing had really happened, jsut when I had the sense to relax I felt it, it started as a sharp jerk and then the pain really came, doubly worse than what it was in my dream, only I couldn't scream.

"Em-Emmett..." it came out as a whisper but e as at my door none-the-less with the most panicked expression I have ever seen.

And then blood was spewing out of my mouth I was choking I couldn't breath but I couldn't feel pain I was trying to get up so nothing major was broken casue I could move and then Emmett had me in his arms and I felt the wind and heard lots of yellng and then I was on a cold hard surface and I couldn't see anymore but I could hear some bits and pieces of conversation.

"Who are they talking about? is who dead? Oh I hope my baby is okay..."

I felt a tearing in my stomach and screamed for the first time, my sight flooded back to me and though it sort of scared me Carlisle was biting my stomach open, I knew I was soaked in blood but I was just getting impatient to see my baby.

*Alice POV*

It was happening just like my vision, exactly the same though she wasn't thrashing everywhere, this was going surprisingly well for what she was acctually going through, Jasper was long gone from the house for now we'd prepared for what was coming and he was on the other side of the island for now.

A small piercing cry rang out, not a baby cry but a small shriek of irritation and Carlisle was holding the most gorgeous baby that has ever exhisted, Emmett had to step out long ago but once I'd cleaned the baby for Carlisle he was back and he had her in his arms.

*Emmett POV*

I knew with Jasper gone it would be hard for me sadly once I handed Bella over to carlisle I ran out of the house it was only a few short minutes until I heard the cry, I heard Alice say my name and I was there in an instant with our baby in my arms I nuzzled my face against the soft smooth skin of my newborn.

Bella raised her head and smiled then her face went blank and her head fell back to the table.

I heard Carlisle mutter something about blood loss and then he looked me in the eye.

"Son it's time...are you ready?" I nodded and turned my back as he bent over her neck I heard the soft tearing of her skin and flinched with each small sound I'd heard but I knew it was for the best.

I kissed the bundle in my arms on the forhead and handed the precious creature over to Alice, we knew this would come, she had te plane tickets and everything ready she and I would be leaving shortly to go to montana just for a short while. there was lots of expanse of country there so we had plenty of space to hunt. But when Bella first woke up it wouldn't be safe for the children here.

Jasper was staying because he would be helpful to controling her for the first little while.

*Unkown POV*

I saw the yellow porsche speed by and it slowed minutely for a split second but continued on, I smelt blood and a lot of it...I continued on to the large house and walked right in and up the stairs, what I saw made me sick to my stomach but I understood that this may be how I'd find her, the letter didn't explain _a lot_ but it explained enough.

*Bella POV*

I felt the venom begin coursing through my veins it burned and I screamed though it was constant enough to just sound like one long rining humm to me.

I lifted my head just slightly to try and see my baby again but soemone else was in the doorway, it had to be the pain it couldn't be him...it just couldn't be...

*Carlisle POV*

I had just finished sealing her wounds when the smell reached my nose I heard her whisper his name and I turned when she layed her head back again.

I nodded to the hallway and closed the door behind us so I could talk to him.

"You have to understand that a lot has happened since she's seen you...since you've seen her. She is with Emmett now Bella has had a child both by a human and by one of my kind. the change is happening now and there is no way of stopping it, it has already progressed to far to go back..."

The man infront of me nodded and outstretched his hand to me, I took in my own and he we shook.

"I want to thankyou, no matter what or who she is when she wakes up I'll always stick around..."

He flinched when she began screaming and suddenly Esme was by his side guiding him down the hallway.

"Come I'll make you something to eat, you've travelled a long way"

(A/N I originally wasn't going to end this chapter here but I have some fine details to work through but this couldn't wait, thank you so much to CallMeBookWorm (Tiffany) for getting into my brain the next chapter will be up within the next couple of days so do not worry readers!)


	12. Bring Her Back

*Bella POV*

Have you ever been cremated before? If not I could tell you what it's like, it's like a million searing hot knives being stabbed into you over and over again.

That is what I felt, for how long though, that I don't know but it was never ending.

The dire had just begun leaving my feet and my hands when I became aware of others around me.

*Carlisle POV*

"Esme it will still be a few more hours, go and hunt, we may need all the strength we can get"

Even I couldn't garuntee what personality a newborn vampire would have, even though it was our Bella we still couldn't trust her at first, that was why we sent Emmett and Alice away with the children, with Masen being human and the yet to be named infant being half way so...it just wasn't safe.

Esme had left and been gone for two hours before Bella's heart rate picked up dramatically she was only moaning in discomfort now instead of screaming in agony though she began to scream again shortly after I'd imagine she'd be awake shortly as I knew all too well what she was feeling.

A sharp hiss escaped her lips as her heart beat it's last thud and all was silent except for her rapid breathing.

I stayed completely silent and waited for her to open her eyes, Jasper was already next to me and was sending calming waves in her direction already.

*Jasper POV*

I watched her closely and felt the air for what she may be feeling all I could sense was curiosity and a tinge of relief.

before we could blink she was sitting upright and looking at us, at first the expression on her face was shocked and there was the slight flutter of fear coming from her, I knew this was from my appearance but she was already well away of my scars, though any recollection she had of them would be in her foggy human memories.

Suddenly all I saw were her teeth and she lunged and was wrapped around Carlisle, I ripped her off of him and had her pinned against the wall, she could have thrown me off easily but she didn't move, the air was thick with fear and it was rolling off of her in waves.

*Bella POV*

WHOA!

I only thought about sitting up and suddenly I was it was so strange!

I looked straight ahead and felt fear hit me in chest, hey I remember them! Wow Jasper was right he does look pretty scary with all of those scars, but they are strangely beautiful too.

EEE! Carlisle! I felt the huge smile spread out on my face and I was pressing him against me in a tight hug.

"Oof" Why am I against a wall? oh my god they thought I was attacking them! Oh my god their going to hate me!

Oh my god Jasper looks pissed!

I stayed pressed against the wall afraid to move, I didn't want them to think that I was feral or anything I could tangably feel how the fear I was feeling locked me in place.

Jasper's face changed from a look of pure rage to one of confusion to one of surprise.

*Carlisle POV*

It all happened so fast Bella smiling and lunging at me and then Jasper pinning her to the far wall laving a Bella shapped dent in the plaster, then Jasper was stepping back and Bella was standing exactly as if he'd still held her there.

"Can I move now or are you going to kick my ass for hugging Carlisle again?"

We heard a booming laugh from downstairs and suddenly Bella was crouched and she almost sounded like a leaky air hose with the hiss that was escaping her lips.

Why she hadn't smelled him up until this point I don't know but she was suddenly very aware of him. He responded to her hiss from where he was.

"Bells chill out! Just because you are indestructable now doesn't mean that I can't still whoop your butt!"

Her face broke into the brightest smile that I have ever seen on her face.

Jasper put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from rushing down the stairs and called down to him.

"Dude I think it would be best if you came to her instead of the other way around"

then came the cautious but still heavy footsteps on the stairs I'm sure we were all holding our breath until he rounded the door frame and I heard Bella sqeal in a very Alice-ish manner.

*Bella POV*

Oh my god no way! What the hell did I just _Squeal_?

I looked pointedly at Jasper and he shook his head in disbelief and released my shoulder I walked as slowly as I could towards him and barely touched him as I wrapped my arms around his impossible tall frame.

"I missed you so much!"

He returned my hug and buried his face into my hair before pulling away with a repulsed look on his face.

"Jeez Bells you really _DO_ reek!"

I pouted and pushed him lightly.

"Well you are no bundle of flowers either Jake!"

He hugged me again and I leaned my head on his chest, we heard a frustrated sigh from beside us and we turned and looked at the source.

*Jasper POV*

"I just don't get it! you are supposed be going bat shit crazy for blood and you are standing there with a werewolf talking about flowers!"

I threw my hands up in frutration and then crossed my arms over my chest, I knew I was pouting but even someone my age can once in a while.

Next thing I new I had a facefull of hair and Bella had her amrs around me.

"Well Jasper, I believe it has a lot to do with you and your emotional magic"

She beamed me a dazzling smile and I returned the hug.

Carlisle was pacing back and forth and we all three looked at him in unison when he let out a surprised... "Hmm!"

Bella looked excited and bounced up and down in a way only Alice could...much like the squeal from only minutes before.

"What is it what is it?"

Carlisle shrugged like it was the most obvious answer.

"Well Bella you have had years to prepare for this, so it isn't surprising that you are handling it so...no pun intended...humainly"

We heard the door open and close downstairs and less than a second later Esme was in the door way.

"Oh! oh Bella you're beautiful! not that you weren't before dear but...the change suits you very well!"

Bella giggled and slowly crossed the room to Esme, she waited for her to make the first move so when Esme opened up her arms, Bella eagerly stepped into them.

Bella gasped suddenly and stepped back looking carefully at everybody.

"Where is Masen? where's my baby? Where are they? I can't hear them!"

She was beginning to get defensive and crouching slowly, I sent calming waves to her but she glared at me, it was scary enough to make me step back bumping into the table her phone fell off the corner and bounced to the floor.

Before anyone could blink she had it in her hand and was crouched defensively in the corner dialing Emmett's number.

*Emmett's POV*

We'd been driving around for a while looking for a place for the family to come to after Bella'd adjusted, it put a pain in my chest to think I wouldn't be able to see her for a couple of decades, and that our children would be grown by then, our daughter had already grown tremendously and only in a few days I e-mailed pictures to Carlisle daily as well as a video or two.

He'd said something about the two different genetics, she was half human so she would grow but she was also half vampire so would would be like a super human! Though we wouldn't know what this meant for her life span but we were to cross that bridge when we came to it.

I looked in the rearview mirror and I saw two pairs of eyes looking at me from the back seat, as impossible as it was my little girl was already half the size of Masen.

Alice placed her hand on my arm and started to say something, but my phone ringing cut her off.

I expected it to be Carlisle checking up on the baby.

"Heeelllo!"

The snarl that came out of the phone had me on the defense.

"You bring them back to me Emmett! If you don't I will find you!"

I knew it wouldn't be the best idea so I tried to reason with her

"Bella, Love...I really don't think-"

Another snarl ripped through the phone

"Bring her back! Bring Tiffany back to me!"

I nodded into the phone though I knew she wouldn't be able to see me

"Y-you named her huh..."

I hear what sounded like a scoff on the other end.

"Yes I named her I had two names in my head...one for a boy and one for a girl...she's a girl so her name is Tiffany Rose...I hope that's okay...but...bring her back before I hunt you down..."

With that the phone beeped in my ear and the dial tone played loudly.

*Alice POV*

He turned to me and looked at me like he wanted to know if he would be okay, I checked our future and was shocked that it would turn out much better than just okay.

"Emmett, she is going to be phenomenal! we have to go back now, Acctually we're going home home, Forks, I'll call Carlisle and they'll be there a day before us! EEE I am s excited!"

I turned around in my seat and touselled the curls of the beautiful child next to Masen who was now napping.

"Hello beautiful little one, that was your mommy on the phone, she's decided what your name is!"

It was astonishing how smart she could be she leaned forward in her car seat expectantly, though not saying anything.

"Tiffany Rose McCarty Cullen"

The smile that spread on her face was dazzling, I turned to Emmett and he was deep in thought I taped him on the shoulder and he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah I'm alrighty just...thinking...she named her after rose in a way...I love Bella so much, she has the biggest heart I know...why don't I pull over and let you drive...please"

I nodded and we switched, he spent the entire ride playing with the children in the back, he never took his eyes off of them.


End file.
